IMMORTALS
by thunderpearl
Summary: Halilintar, seseorang yang menutup dirinya dan hanya melakukan mimpi yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya menciptakan mimpi abadinya. siapakah yang akan membantunya? [COMPLETE] (i have an announcement for you to read)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai!**

 **I'm a new Author in here!**

 **Cerita ini terispirasi dari lagu Ost Big Hero 6 yang berjudul Immortals, hue sudah lama mau bikin cerita di fandom ini tapi baru sekarang berani ngepost;-; jadi aku mohon maaf kalu ceritanya aneh dan mungkin gak sesuai alur-_- jadi semoga kalian suka dengan cerita baru ku:3**

 **So~ HAPPY READING ALL~**

Disclamer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS by Thunderpearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, new Author, bahasa baku non baku/?, cerita Tijel, No super power, little bit OOC, inspirasi dari lagu, jika ada unsur Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If you dont like, just dont read it

 **Enjoy my story:3**

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _They say we are what we are_

 _But we don't have to be_

.

.

.

 _Mereka selalu membicarakanku, mereka selalu menertawakanku, mereka selalu menghinaku, mereka selalu menyindirku, dan juga mereka selalu mengatakan "jadilah dirimu sendiri" tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku selalu menjadi diriku sendiri._

.

.

.

Lorong kelas XI pada pagi ini begitu ramai, suara orang-orang yang bercanda, tertawa dan saling menyapa begitu terdengar jelas setiap kali melewati lorong kelas XI. Tapi seketika suasana lorong menjadi hening. Kalian tahu apa penyebabnya? Ya, karena saat itu seseorang sedang melewati lorong tersebut. "hei, ada Halilintar" "beri dia jalan untuk lewat" "dia menyeramkan sekali" "awas, jangan halangi dia! Kau mau di pukul olehnya?" seperti itulah orang-orang bicarakan tentang Halilintar. Mungkin kalian dapat menebaknya, apa yang direspon oleh Halilintar? Aku tahu kalian sudah mempunyai jawabannya. Ya, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Dia hanya menganggap omongan orang-orang adalah angin lalu, toh setidaknya dia menjadi diri sendiri. "kalian tahu? Halilintar kemarin memenangkan Perlombaan Taekwondo!" "benarkah? Hebat sekali!" "dia juga tampan, tapi dia juga menyeramkan!" "kalian dengar tidak? Satu bulan yang lalu, dia berkelahi dengan Genk dari sekolah lain dengan sendirian!" "Apa? Ihhh menyeramkan" Halilintar juga mendengar pujian yang orang-orang berikan padanya, ya _well_ walaupun masih ada nada-nada sindiran yang ada.

.

.

.

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_

 _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

 _._

.

.

 _Aku memiliki Perilaku yang buruk, tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku selalu menjadi pengawas dan pengabul mimp-mimpi yang orang-orang berikan padaku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kepercayaan yang mereka berikan padaku_

.

.

.

Suasana kelas XI IPS 2, merupakan kelas yang Halilintar huni. dari luar terlihat begitu ramai dan riuh. Saat Halilintar memasuki kelasnya,suasana berubah menjadi tegang dan sunyi, Beberapa orang berusaha menyapanya dan hanya tanggapan yang dingin yang ia berikan pada orang-orang yang tadi menyapanya. Hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka, Ya walaupun masih ada beberapa orang yang menyindirnya. Halilintar langsung menuju mejanya yang berada di ujung belakang kelas, tanpa basa-basi. Ia duduk di mejanya dan mulai membaringkan kepalanya. _"tch, sebentar lagi akan ada yang meminjam Prku"_ pikir Halilintar, dan benar saja! Seseorang (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya segerombolan orang) menghampirinya dan berkata "errr.. Hali, boleh aku..." sebelum orang tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Halilintar menyelanya "ambil di tas!" dan kemudian ia bisa merasakan di belakangnya ada tangan yang berusaha mencari pr yang tadi ingin di pinjam. "terima kasih ya Hal! Kau penolong" ucapnya yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Halilintar. Kalian tahu tidak? Halilintar berperan penting di kelasnya karena ia Pintar. Tidak heran banyak anak-anak kelasnya yang meminjam buku pelajarannya untuk dipinjam atau di contek.

Ia juga pandai dalam bidang olahraga, terutama olahraga bela diri. Tidak heran jika ia memiliki banyak penghargaan dan di segani oleh semua orang, sampai Kakak kelas enggan untuk berhadapan dengannya. Nilainya juga sangat bagus dalam semua mata pelajaran. Tapi bukan berarti Halilintar menyukainya. Ia terpaksa menjadi "Pintar" karena untuk menutupi perilakunya yang buruk. Yap, dia memiliki perilaku yang buruk. Yaitu ia sering berkelahi, membolos, tidur di kelas, dan masih banyak lagi. Sebab itulah ia terpaksa menjadi pintar untuk menutupi keburukannya. Kalian pasti tahu bahwa semua manusia itu tidak sempurnakan? Halilintar juga tidak ingin memiliki perilaku yang buruk tersebut, ia mempunyai sebuah alasan yang tidak akan diberi tahukan kepada orang lain.

.

.

.

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass_

 _I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_

.

.

.

 _Setiap saat aku berusaha untuk menjadi diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkan dirimu. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan mu._

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju ke Kantin, ada yang berhamburan ke Kelas lain, ada yang menuju perpustakaan, dan ada juga yang menuju ke lapangan hanya untuk sekedar main. Tapi tidak untuk Halilintar, ia hanya duduk menyendiri dan menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana dan ke siapa jika dia keluar kelas, ia juga tidak merasa lapar atau haus. Jadi, dia lebih memilih diam di kelas dan menyendiri.

Biasanya ia akan tidur di kelas, Sebelum ada teriakkan yang tertuju padanya. Memang tidak terlalu keras, tapi itu cukup menggangu Halilintar untuk tidur. "HALI! HEI JANGAN TIDUR DASAR _KEBO_!" teriaknya seseorang itu, dan disusul suara lain "BERISIK BANGET SIH FAN! _KECILIN_ SUARA LO!" yah, baginya itu merupakan hal biasa. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis saat mendengar suara tersebut. Yahh dia tidak mau terlihat senang dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Hal! Ayo ke kantin! Bareng gua ke kantin~" rajuk seeorang "berisik" ucap Halilintar, berusaha untuk terlihat judes. "JAHAT! AYO LAH HALI! FANGG! BANTU GUE KEK!" teriak Taufan, yap nama orang yang merajuk itu adalah Taufan. Orang yang di panggil Fang berkata "HAHAHAHA DI MARAHIN SAMA HALI! SEDIH!" ucapnya sambil tertawa keras. "Kau sendiri juga berisik Fang!" sindir Halilintar. "eh? Ah ayo ke kantin. Gue laper, gue mau beli donat nih" tanpa basa-basi Fang dan Taufan siap-siap menuju keluar kelas yang disusul oleh Halilintar. Halilintar berpikir, mungkin jika mereka tidak ada, dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas dan menyendiri. Tanpa sadar, Halillintar tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N:

Duhhh maaf ya kalau ceritanya tijel *crying in the corner* aku bikin pas sekarang karena emang habisin waktu gabut dan udah gatel mau bikin cerita-_- dan kebetulan juga aku sudah mentok mau gambar apa selain Boboiboy gempa:''' oh iya karena aku author baru, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya~

 **Soooo~ Review please *puppy eyes* #slap**


	2. Chapter 2

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS by ThunderPearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, New Author, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, AU, No super power, little bit OOC, inspirasi dar lagu, Jika ada Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If you dont like, just dont read it

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long_

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin menjadi abadi, Aku ingin mimpiku menjadi abadi. Aku berharap mimpiku bisa menjadi abadi walaupun Aku tidak berlama-lama._

.

.

.

Setiba mereka bertiga di Kantin, suasananya yang tadinya riuh berubah menjadi hening. Semua orang terdiam saat mereka melihat Halilintar berada di Kantin. Terkejut? Tentu saja, tidak biasanya Halilintar ke Kantin. Melihat suasana yang canggung, Taufan berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berteriak.

"AHAHAHA, KOK HENING SIH KANTIN?" teriak Taufan cukup keras.

Yah, teriakkan Taufan tidak di gubris oleh semua orang, mereka masih terdiam dan melihat ke arah Halilintar. Merasa risih, Halilintar berkata sinis.

"Apa?!" ucapnya sinis.

Mendengar perkataan sinis Halilintar, semua orang kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan Halilintar, Halilintar hanya bisa mendengus. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang kosong dan menempatinya, di susul oleh Fang yang langsung duduk di hadapan Halilintar.

"Sumpah Hal! Sinis banget sih Lo ke orang-orang! Kenapa sih Lo?" tanya Fang.

"Berisik." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Lo merasa risih ya?" ucap Fang yang terlihat menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak, Gue gak merasa risih" balas Halilintar dengan terbata.

"Tch, gak perlu bohong! Gue tahu Lo itu risih kalau di perhatikan orang!" sembur Fang

Halilintar hanya bisa diam. Fang menghela napas, dia tahu kalau Halilintar memang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Maka dari itu Halilintar berkata sinis kepada orang-orang.

"Hei, Lo bisa kan gak sinis ke orang-orang?"

"Penting memangnya?" tanya Halilintar sinis.

"HEI! DIBILANG—"ucapan Fang terputus.

"WOI KALIAN, GUE BAWA DONAT NIH!" potong Taufan dengan semangat.

Fang mendengar suara teriakan Taufan yang memotong perkataannya tadi. Kesal perkataanya dipotong oleh Taufan, ia merebut donat yang di bawa oleh Taufan dan langsung melahapya.

"HEI! DONATNYA JANGAN YANG ITU!" teriak Taufan dengan histeris.

Teriakan Taufan tidak di gubris oleh Fang. Kesal karena tidak di pedulikan, akhirnya Taufan duduk di samping Halilintar sambil bergumam sumpah serapah. Kemudian, ia mengambil donat lain yang tadi ia bawa.

Halilintar hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka dengan wajah datar. Baginya, ia sudah lama tidak berkumpul dengan mereka berdua. Jujur saja, ia merindukan masa-masa berkumpul dengan Fang dan Taufan. Memang sih setiap minggu, ia bisa bertemu dengan Taufan, karena Taufan merupakan sepupu terdekat dia. Dan Fang merupakan teman mainnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang sudah lama dia tidak bersama dengan mereka.

"Hali, Lo gak gambar lagi?"

Saat Halilintar sedang asik berpikir, Taufan bertanya terhadap Halilintar. Yang di tanya masih melamun. Kesal, akhirnya Taufan Menepuk Halilintar cukup keras.

"Eh? A—apa?" Tanya Halilintar gelagapan.

"Makanya perhatiin Gue ngomong dong!"

"Lo tadi bilang apa?"

"Taufan bilang, Lo gak gambar lagi?" Tanya Fang.

"Tidak minat"

"BOHONG! Lo bilang Seni itu jalan hidup Lo! Jangan bohong deh Hali!"

"Berisik Lo! Gue bilang gak minat ya gak minat!" Tandas Halilintar kesal.

"Gue sependapat sama Taufan, Lo lupa ya? Waktu Kelas 5, Lo bilang kalau mimpi Lo jadi seniman kan? Maksud Gue tuh. Ya mimpi abadi Lo itu bisa melihat orang puas dengan karya Lo kan?" Ucap Fang

"Tch, Gue gak inget"

"Ah, daripada Kita ribut, mending Kita makan aja deh, keburu habis waktu istirahatnya!" Larai Taufan.

Halilintar hanya bisa menghela napas. tanpa ia sadari, Fang dan Taufan memperhatikan dia dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

 _Live with me forever now_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long_

.

.

.

 _Tinggallah bersamaku, bantu Aku tarik tirai gelap ini. Tiarai yang menutup jiwaku. Walaupun tidak untuk waktu yang lama._

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua Murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat Halilintar sedang merapihkan bukunya, Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Taufan yang menyengir dengan lebar dan Fang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hal, balik bareng yok! Sekalian jajan! Gue traktir deh!" Tawar Taufan semangat.

"Gak, Gue mau langsung pulang" Tolak Halilintar.

"Ya elah Hal, jarang-jarangkan kita bisa bareng? Mumpung Gue gak ada pelajaran Kimia tambahan hari ini." Ucap Fang

"Iya dong Haliii~ Jarang banget kita bareng nih! Gue lagi beruntung soalnya gak ada pelajaran Sejarah tambahan." Rengek Taufan kepada Halilintar.

"Hah.. Yaudah"

"YEYYY HALI MAU!"

Taufan Berteriak senang dan langsung menarik lengan Halilintar, di susul oleh Fang yang tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan temannya. Mungkin Kalian berpikir, apa mereka berbeda Kelas? Jawabanya adalah iya. Fang merupakan salah satu Murid Kelas XI IPA 6, dan Taufan Murid Kelas XI IPS 3. Hanya kelas XI IPA 6 yang selorong dengan Kelas IPS. Tapi karena bedanya jadwal kegiatan, mereka jadi jarang bersama.

"Oi Hal, Masih mikirin masa lalu Lo?" Tanya Fang.

"Gak." Ucap Halilintar singkat.

"Ishh, Lo tuh bohong mulu sih Hal! Jujur aja sama Kita! Kita kan Sahabat Lo!"

"Lo juga sepupu Gue, Taufan"

"Eh iya.. hehehe lupa." Ucap Taufan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sejujurya Halilintar masih memikirkan Masa lalunya. Memang sudah 1 tahun yang lalu kejadian terebut terjadi, saat itu Halilintar masih kelas 10 SMA. Ia masih sangat merasakan mimpi buruk 2 tahun lalu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Halilintar baru saja tiba di rumah. Keadaan rumahnya begitu sepi dan gelap, aneh. Biasanya akan ada suara ribut dari adiknya Gempa dan Api yang menyambutnya pulang. Dan di susul ibunya yang menyambut dengan hangat._

" _Assalammuallaikum. Ibu? ibu dimana?Aku sudah pulang!" Teriak Halilintar._

 _Ia mencari ibunya ke dapur. Setibanya di dapur, ia melihat ada sticky note yang tertempel di kulkas. Tulisannya berisi:_

' _Hali, tolong jemput Gempa dan Api di rumah Bibi Nita. Ibu sedang menjemput Ayah ke bendahara. Jika lapar, Ibu sudah membuat makanan yang ada di atas panci. Nanti kamu hangatkan saja ya, tolong jaga Adik-adikmu dengan benar. -Ibu.'_

 _Sesudah membaca pesan dari ibunya, ia langsung bersiap untuk menjemput kedua adiknya di rumah tetangganya. Namun ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ia berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa._

" _Ya Allah, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa"Ucapnya khawatir._

 _Setalah menjemput Gempa dan Api. Halilintar merasakan perasaan takutnya semakin besar. Ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan takutnya dengan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua Adiknya. Sebelum ia mengambil makanan untuk kedua Adiknya, ia endengar suara telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Ia berjalan kearah telepon rumahnya dan mengangkatnya._

" _Halo? Maaf ini siapa?"_

" _..."_

" _Ma—maaf, bisa ulangi lagi?"_

" _..."_

" _B—Baik, A—aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih Tante."_

 _Saat Halilintar menutup telepon, ia merasa bajunya di tarik seseorang. Ketika ia menengok kebawah, ia mendapati Gempa dan Api memperhatikannya dengan bingung._

" _Kak Hali, tadi ciapa yang telpon?" Tanya Gempa_

" _Gempa! A—ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Api juga ikut ya?"_

" _Buat apa kak?"_

" _Kakak gak sempat jelaskan, Kita sekarang kesana!"_

 _Saat mereka sampai di Rumah sakit, Halilintar yang menggendong Api dan Gempa bergegas menuju UGD. Di UGD dia langsung di peluk oleh Ibu Taufan yang sedang terisak-isak, ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan mendapati semua yang berada di sana terlihat sedih. Merasa janggal dengan keadaan yang ia lihat, ia bertanya kepada oarang-orang._

" _Tante, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"_

" _Hali sayang, yang tabah ya nak.. Kamu harus kuat."_

" _Maksud Tante apa? Taufan! Ada apa sebenarnya!?"_

" _..."_

" _HEI JAWAB! ADA APA INI HAH?!" Tanya Halilintar yang mulai kalut_

" _Tenang Hali, tenang! Akan om beritahu ada apa sebenarnya! Kamu harus tenang dahulu." Ucap Ayah Taufan menenangkan._

" _Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ayah Taufan memastikan dan Halilintar mengangguk._

" _Orang tuamu, meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat pulang dari Bandara..."_

" _Bohong..."_

" _Hali sayang.."_

" _BOHONG! KALIAN BOHONG! ORANG TUA KU BELUM MENINGGAL! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Teriak Halilintar._

" _Hal! Ini serius, Orang tuamu meninggal! Ayah Gue gak Bohong!"_

" _GAK! GUE GAK PERCAYA! INI PASTI HANYA AKAL-AKALAN SAJA! OM BENARKAN?"_

 _Ayah Taufan hanya menggeleng, Halilintar tidak percaya. Semuanya benar, ia mulai terduduk lemas. Kedua Adiknya menghampiri Kakaknya yang terlihat begitu lemas._

" _Kak Hali... Kakak kenapa? Kakak jangan cedih, nanti Gempa jadi cedih."_

" _Gempa, Ibu dan Ayah sudah gak ada. mereka sudah pergi.."_

" _Nanti Ayah pulang lagi gak? Ajak Api gak?"_

" _Gak Api. Mereka ninggalin kita."_

" _A—Api mau ikut... Hiks, Api mau ikut Ayahh!"_

" _Gem—Gempa juga mau ikut ibu kak! Gempa gak mau cendirian, hiks.. Mau ibu.. Hiks"_

 _Melihat kedua Adiknya menangis, Halilintar langsung memeluk kedua Adiknya dan berusaha menenangkan keduanya yang mulai menangis lebih kencang._

" _Ssst.. ada Kakak, ada kakak.. Jangan nangis ya, jangan nangiss."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Semenjak hari itu, ia mulai bertingkah dingin dan kasar, ia menutup dirinya dengan yang lain. Hanya kepada kedua Adiknya ia bersikap ramah dan lembut. Ia juga mulai melupakan mimpinya yang dulu-dulu ia sering bilang mimpi abadinya. Ia lebih sering menyendiri dan banyak melamun, nafsu makannya pun berkurang dan ia tidak bersemangat seperti dulu.

Melihat keadaan Halilintar yang memburuk membuat Fang dan Taufan bertekat untuk mengembalikan Halilintar menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Meraka tidak menyerah dan berusaha memberi semangat dan dukungan kepada Halilintar, walaupun lebih sering tidak di tanggapi oleh Halilintar. Mereka juga berjanji akan selalu bersama Halilintar.

Mereka tidak ingin melihat Halilintar terpuruk. Mereka Tahu betapa pentingnya mimpi Halilintar yang dulu ia elu-elu kan, mereka tahu betapa terpukulnya Halilintar mendengar kabar Orang tuanya meninggal, mereka juga tahu betapa sulitnya memegang peranan menjadi sosok Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak bagi kedua Adiknya. Maka tidak jarang Fang dan Taufan setiap libur sekolah mereka menyempatkan diri ke Rumah Halilintar untuk menemaninya atau bermain dengan kedua Adiknya, dan sering di tolak oleh Halilintar.

"Hal.. ini eskrim Lo, mau Gue beliin juga gak buat Gempa sama Api?" Tawar Taufan sambil menyodorkan eskrim kepada Halilintar.

"Gak perlu, nanti Gue beli sendiri buat Gempa dan Api. Tapi Makasih sebelumnya." Tolak Halilintar

"Oi, Gue tahu beratnya ngurus 2 Adik sekaligus tanpa bantuan Orang tua, Tapi jangan sampai Lo berhenti buat gapai mimpi Lo. Gue gak mau Lo susah dan sedih sendirian, Gue dan Taufan gak suka lihat lu gak semangat terus tiap hari! Judes terus! Tenang aja, Kita berdua gak mau ninggalin Lo! Pegang janji Kita." Ucap Fang panjang lebar sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga akibat ucapannya sendiri.

"Heleh, sok bijak amat Lo Fang!"

"Apasih Lo Fan, bilang aja Lo ngiri sama Gue karena gak bisa ngomong sebijak Gue kan? HAHAHAHAH."

"HAH? IDIH OGAH AMAT GUE NGIRI SAMA ELO! GAK PENTING MIKIRINNYA JUGA!"

"APA? HEH! GINI-GINI GUA BANYAK FANSNYA!"

"FANS? MAKSUD LO ITU IBU-IBU TUKANG GOSIP HAH? HAHAHAHAHA KASIHAN!"

"SINI LO FAN! BERANTEM SAMA GUE!"

"HAH SIAPA TAKUT!"

Halilintar hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar itu dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur masih ada teman yang mau bersama dirinya. Ia juga merasa terhibur dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi ia tidak yakin akan bisa menarik gorden hitam yang menutup dirinya, Halilintar terlalu takut dan ragu. Ia takut apa nanti ia akan kehilangan 2 sahabatnya itu? Apa bisa ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya ini? Apa bisa ia mengemban peranan penting bagi kedua Adiknya? Dan apa bisa ia mencapai mimpi abadinya itu?

" _Ku harap, kalian selalu bersamaku. Kumohon bantulah Aku menarik tiari hitam yang ada didiriku ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

A/N:

Hai~ Kali ini Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa lanjutan cerita kemarin~ oh iya Saya merasa sangat berterima kasih telah memberikan kritik, saran, dan dukungan terhadap Saya untuk melajutkan cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf apa bila ada kesalahan, semoga Para pembaca senang membaca cerita saya.

 **So Thank you and Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo semua. Saya kembali lagi~**

 **Maaf Saya lama update karena Saya belum menemukan ide yang cocok. Oh iya terima kasih untuk review yang diberikan kepada Saya ^^ oh ya, di Saya ingin membahas review sedikit. Kali ini saya belum bisa memasukkan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Mungkin di Chapter selanjutnya akan Saya masukkan mereka, di chapter ini Saya ingin memberikan sisi hubungan antara Halilintar dengan Adik-adikya. jadi harap bersabar ya~ Semoga Suka dengan Cerita Saya :D**

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS by thunderpearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, New Author, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, inspirasi dari lagu, Jika ada Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If you dont like, just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _We could be immortals_

 _Immortals_

.

.

.

 _Kita bisa menjadi abadi, abadi._

.

.

.

"Kak Hali... Kakak bangun! Cudah ciang tau!"

"KAK HALI! API MAU MAIN! KAKAK BANGUNN! UDAH CIANG KAK!"

Teriakkan Anak kecil menggangu tidur Halilintar pada pagi ini. Halilintar sebenarnya terlalu malas untuk bangun pagi, tapi karena kedua Adiknya sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Mau tidak mau dia harus bangun demi meladeni Adik-adiknya.

"Sudah bangun kok, tumben bangun pagi? Ada apa hm?" ucap Halilintar lembut.

"Api mau main cama Kakak! Ayo main cepak bola kakak~"

"Kakak Hali gambalin buat Gempa mau gak? Gempa mau di gambalin~"

Api dan Gempa berteriak dengan girang. Sang Kakak hanya bisa terdiam, dia ingin sekali menolak permintaan Gempa. Dia tidak ingin menggambar apapun, tapi begitu melihat mata Gempa yang penuh harap membuat Halilintar bingung. Haruskah ia mengiyakan permintaan Adik pertamanya? Atau ia menolak saja? Bingung harus memilih apa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kakak Mau temani Kalian, asal Kalian sudah mandi dulu. Kalau belum Kakak gak mau temani ah~" ucap Halilintar dengan nada usil.

"Ihhh Kita mau mandi! Kakak jangan gituu!" teriak Api dan Gempa bersamaan.

"Tapi janji kan? Kakak mau gambal buat Gempa?"

"Janji!"

"Janji Jali kelingking dulu! Kalo bohong Gempa gak mau temenan cama Kakak loh!" Ancam Gempa dengan wajah serius (yang menurut Halilintar terlihat menggemaskan).

"Nih jari Kakak, Kakak Janji sama Gempa!"

"Ah! Api juga mau ikutan janji Kakkk!"

"Oke. Kakak janji dengan Gempa dan Api!"

Senang karena Kakaknya sudah berjanji, mereka segera menuju Kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kakak kesayangan mereka. Semenjak Setahun yang lalu, keduanya menjadi lebih akrab dengan Halilintar. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kakak mereka berubah drastis. Itu karena Halilintar menutupi sifat buruknya dari Adik-adiknya, Halilintar tidak mau menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang baru kepada Adik-adiknya. Ya, dia hanya berpura-pura di depan adiknya.

"Hah, sudah lama gak gambar lagi." Keluh Halilintar.

Gempa dan Api merupakan Adik kembar Halilintar yang berumur 5 tahun. Jadi tidak heran jika kedua Adik Halilintar merajuk kepadanya karena mereka masih sangat kecil. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa Orang tua mereka telah tiada, ya mereka ketahui adalah Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua, hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Halilintar merasa sedih dan bingung. Ia masih belum bisa memberikan rasa kasih sayang seperti Ibunya ataupun Ayahnya. Halilintar takut apa bisa ia memberikan rasa kasih sayang seperti kedua Orang tuanya kepada Adik-adiknya? Hal itu juga membuatnya merasa kalut. Pikirannya terus berkecambuk tentang kasih sayang yang harus ia berikan kepada Adik-adiknya.

Sebelum Halilintar beranjak dari kasurnya, ia mendengar suara dobrakkan pintu dengan keras. Betapa terkejutnya Halilintar melihat Kamarnya becek akibat Adik-adiknya yang keluar dari Kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyub, masih ada sisa sabun, dan badan mereka yang terlilit handuk (walaupun masih tidak benar).

"Kak Hali! Api nakall!"

"Engga! Api tadi kan mau pinjam bebek-bebekan punya Gempa!"

"API KAN PUNYA YANG WALNA OLEN!"

"KAK HALI! MASA GAK BOLEH PINJAM! HUEE!"

"APIKAN PUNYA! HUEE GAK MAU!"

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR! API! GEMPA! DAN KALIAN JANGAN BASAH-BASAHAN DI KAMAR KAKAK! KE KAMAR MANDI SEKARANG!"

"TA—TAPI!"

"SEKARANG!"

Halilintar menghela napas berat dan kemudian memijit keningnya. Dia belum menyiapkan sarapan, sudah lagi di tambah dengan membersihkan kamarnya yang becek akibat ulah kedua Adiknya. 'Susah juga merawat mereka berdua' pikirnya dalam hati.

-oOo-

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan (dan membersihkan kamarnya yang becek), Halilintar memanggil kedua adiknya untuk ke Ruang makan. Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, jadi ia bebas menentukan makanan untuk Adik-adiknya.

"Kakak masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng Sosis." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Api yang banyak sosisnya!" ucap Api antusias

"Gempa mau pakai telul!"

"Iya semuanya sama kok, Kalian duduk ya. Nanti Kakak berikan nasi gorengnya kalau kalian duduk."

"Iya Kak!" Jawab Api dan Gempa serentak. Kemudian Mereka berdua berlari menuju meja makan dan menunggu Halilintar membawa sarapan Mereka bertiga.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, tiba-tiba Api teringat sesuatu dan berhenti memakan nasinya. Bingung dengan tingkah Adiknya, Halilintar bertanya kepada Api.

"Ada apa? Nasinya gak enak ya?" Tanya Halilintar Khawatir

"Engga, Api balu ingat kalo Api ajak Ail main baleng hali ini.." jawab Api dengan sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Api ajak main Air? Kan Kalian bisa bermain sama Gempa juga kan?"

"Telus, gambal sama main cepak bolanya?" Mata Api mulai berkaca-kaca, Halilintar panik melihat Api akan menangis.

"Kan—kan bisa bareng Air juga mainya. Nanti di ajak main bersama Kita ya! Jangan nangis ok?" ucap Halilintar menenangkan.

"Benelan? Boleh? "

"Eh—eh Boleh kok."

"Yeayyyy! Makasih Kak Hali! Api sayang Kakak!"

"Gempa juga sayang Kak Hali!"

Halilintar hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Jika Air datang ke rumahnya, itu artinya Taufan akan datang juga karena harus mengantar Air. Air merupakan Adik dari Taufan, dan Taufan tidak akan mungkin datang sendirian. Ia pasti mengajak Fang untuk menemaninya berkunjung ke rumah Halilintar.

' _ughhh, kenapa Api harus ajak Air sih?'_

-oOo-

Sudah Setahun lamanya Halilintar tidak menyentuh peralatan menggambar pemberian dari Ayahnya. Hal Itu membuatnya gugup saat ini. Di tambah lagi, Taufan, Fang, Gempa, Api, dan Air memperhatikan Halilintar dengan antusias. Tentu dengan tambahan rentetan pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan untuk Halilintar.

"Lama banget sih Hal?!"

"Kak Hali~ Jangan Lama-lama!"

"Sumpah Lo ngapain sih bengong? Lihat nih! buku gambar kosong gitu?!"

"Gempa mau yang walnain kuning ya?"

"Kok bukunya kocong? Kakak gak gamballin Air Plozen?"

"Ugh..."

"Kak Hali! Api mau gambal yang kelen!"

"Gempa juga mau!"

"Kak Taufan, Ail mau di gambalin Kak Hali Plozen.."

"BERISIK! BISA TENANG GAK HAH? GIMANA GAMBARNYA KALAU KALIAN SEMUA BAWEL!" Jerit Halilintar kesal. Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam, kaget melihat reaksi Halilintar. Dan mereka akhirnya memilih untuk tenang memperhatikan Halilintar menggambar.

Melihat Kondisi yang sudah tenang, Halilintar mencoba untuk fokus kembali. Sejujurnya Halilintar bingung karena apa yang harus ia gambar, Ia terus berpikir menggambar sesuatu. Pasrah karena tidak menemukan ide untuk menggambar, Halilintar hanya bisa mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Gempa dan Api.

"Kalian mau Kakak gambar apa?"

"Eng... Gempa mau Kakak gambal kita cemua."

"Eh? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Halilintar meminta penjelasan.

"Api juga mau! Gambal kita cemua caja Kak! Ada Api, Kakak, Gempa, Ail, Kak Fang dan Kak Taupan! Pasti kelen!"

"Gue setuju tuh sama Adik Lo, coba aja gambar Kita semua." Ucap Taufan yang di angguki oleh semua orang

"Oh.. Ok."

Setelah mendapatkan permintaan yang di berikan oleh semua orang, Ia memulai menggambar dengan serius. Beberapa menit setelah menunggu Halilintar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Akhirnya Halilintar selesai dengan gambarnya.

"Nah selesai~"

"Kak Hali mau lihat gambalnya!" ucap Gempa sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai kertas yang telah di gambar oleh Halilintar.

"EH! GAK BOLEH!" Reflek Halilintar menjauhi kertas yang ia gambar. Gempa hanya bisa cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal Kakaknya tidak mau memberikan gambarnya.

"CULANG! GEMPA MAU LIHAT GAMBALNYA!"

"JANGAN! JELEK GAMBARNYA!"

"API MAU LIHAT GAMBAL KAKAK!"

"HEI HEI HEI! JANGAN NAIK-NAIK KE BADAN KAKAK!"

Taufan dan Fang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran antara Halilintar, Gempa dan Api. Tanpa mereka sadari, Air berjalan menuju Halilintar dan mengambil kertas yang tadi di gambar oleh Halilintar. Halilintar kaget karena gambarnya sudah berada di tangan orang lain. _'KENAPA KERTASNYA ADA DI AIR?!'_ pikir Halilintar. Ia hanya pasrah dan menunggu reaksi Air jika gambarnya yang buruk.

"GAMBALNYA KELEN!" Jerit Air kencang, Reflek semua orang menghampiri Air dan berusaha untuk melihat Hasil Karya Halilintar. Mereka semua berdecak kagum setelah melihat gambar Halilintar.

"Ihhh kelen!"

"Gambal Kak Hali bagus!"

"Ya ampun Gue selalu terlihat Ganteng!"

"Tuhan... Bagus banget gambarnya..."

"Hah? Ba—bagus gambarnya?" ucap Halilintar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Air.

"Serius Hal! Adik Gue gak bohong! Gambar Lo bagus!"

"Heh. Setelah 1 Tahun gak gambar, ternyata gambar Lo masih bagus aja ya." Sindir Fang yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Halilintar.

Kalian bertanya kan seperti apa gambar yang di buat oleh Halilintar? Gambar yang Halilintar buat memang seperti yang di minta Gempa kepadanya, Tetapi Halilintar menggambar mereka semua tanpa diri. Di gambar tersebut terlihat Taufan yang menggendong Air, sedangkan Gempa dan Api di gendong oleh Fang. Mereka dibuat tertawa bahagia oleh Halilintar di gambar tersebut.

"Eng... Kak Hali, Bo—boleh buat Ail gak gambalnya?" tanya Air hati-hati.

"IH! KAN GEMPA YANG MINTA!"

"Ta—tapi Ail juga mau gambalnya!"

"API JUGA MINTA TADI!"

"GAK BOLEH! API YANG LAIN AJA!"

Melihat Api, Air, dan Gempa yang ribut karena gambar buatannya. Akhirnya Halilintar melarai dan mengatakan akan membuat gambarnya lagi. Ketiganya Mengganguk setuju.

"Hal, Akhirnya Lo gambar lagi. Lo mau lanjut gambar lagi gak?" Tanya Taufan kepada Halilintar.

"Yah... Gak Tahu ya, Gue masih ragu mau lanjut gambar atau engga."

"Tenang, Kita dukung Lo terus kok! Intinya jangan nyerah aja sih." Ucap Fang kepada Halilintar.

"Makasih ya semua." Ucap Halilintar dengan lembut.

Walaupun hati Halilintar masih ragu, Fang dan Taufan akan selalu membantu Halilintar. Apapun hadangannya nanti, Mereka tidak akan menyerah untuk memberikan dukungan penuh kepada Halilintar. Fang dan Taufan merasa sedikit ada secercah harapan untuk membangkitkan Halilintar yang terpuruk dalam mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

A/N:

Cerita terlalu pendeknya? Saya minta maaf karena Saya bingung harus seperti apa. Tapi Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki cerita ini menjadi lebih baik. Kritik dan Saran akan Saya terima dengan senang Hati. Jadi mohon dukungan selalu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :)

 **So, can you please gimme a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS bt thunderpearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, New Author, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, Inspirasi dari lagu, Human!Alien, Human!Robot, Jika ada Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith_

 _Is when it's tested again and again everyday_

.

.

.

 _Kadang untuk mendapatkan suatu hasil untuk memiliki suatu Iman, haruslah diuji lagi dan lagi setiap hari._

.

.

.

"Halintar, Lo di panggil Guru BP tadi." Ucap teman sekelas Halilintar kepadanya. Yang di panggil hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas dan tidak di pedulikan olehnya sama sekali.

"Woi Hal! Sana Lo ke Ruang BP!"

"Iya Hal! Sana Pergi! Keburu Guru BP datang ke sini!"

"Berisik." Ucap Halilintar sinis. Karena Halilintar sudah kesal mendengar teriakkan teman-temannya yang menyuruh dirinya ke Ruang BP, ia segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju keluar Kelas.

Halilintar tahu pasti Teman sekelasnya menertawakan dan membicarakan dirinya setelah ia keluar dari Kelas, persetan dengan hubungan baik terhadap teman Kelas. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Mungkin mereka pikir mereka dapat memanfaatkan kepintarannya dan bersikap baik di depannya, setelah itu mereka mengolok-olok dia ketika tidak ada dirinya.

Sesampai ia di Ruang BP, Ia di sambut oleh tatapan tajam dari Kakak Kelas yang di tanggapi dengan datar oleh Halilintar. Ia pikir untuk apa takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Kakak Kelasnya itu.

"Ah Halilintar, tolong duduk di sini." Ucap salah satu Guru BP kepada Halilintar, Halilintar menggangguk dan segera duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Kakak Kelas yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Baik, Kalian semua sudah ada di sini. Bapak ingin memberi tahu alasan mengapa Kalian ada di sin,Oh atau Kalian sudah tahu jawabannya?" Ucap guru yang menyuruh Halilintar duduk.

"Tapi Pak! Saya tidak salah! Dia yang menumpahkan minuman ke baju Saya!" Protes Kakak Kelas yang menatap Halilintar dengan sinis.

"Gue gak sengaja, dan inget ya! Gue sudah minta maaf sama Lo! Lo nya aja yang kurang ajar langsung mukul Gue!" Protes Halilintar tidak terima.

"Itu emang salah Lo! Jalan pake mata! Lo juga gak bilang Permisi waktu lewatin Gue!"

"Sepenting itukah kata Permisi buat Lo? _Tch_ , dasar gila hormat!"

"A—Apa Lo bilang?!"

"CUKUP! KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!"

"Ta—Tapi Pak..."

"EJO JO IBU BILANG CUKUP!"

"Baik Pak." Ucap Ejo jo sambil mendengus kesal.

Setelah Keduanya kembali tenang. Guru BP tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk duduk sambil memberikan hukuman kepada kedua Siswa di hadapannya.

"Kalian berdua, Kali ini Saya tidak akan memberikan Skorsing kepada Kalian. Tetapi, Kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman pengganti yaitu Kalian harus berdiri di tengah Lapangan dan hormat kepada bendera selama 3 Jam! Mulai dari sekarang!" Perintah Guru BP tersebut, Ejo jo dan Halilintar hanya bisa menghela napas dan mulai berjalan keluar dari Ruang BP.

"Hali, sebentar.."

Merasa namanya di panggil oleh Guru BP, ia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Guru BP tersebut.

"Ya Pak? Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kau bertingkah kasar? Apa ini masalah Orangtua mu?"

' _Pertanyaan ini lagi..'_ Ucap Halilintar dalam hati. Sejujurnya Halilintar sudah jengah dengan perkataan orang-orang terhadap dirinya yang bersangkutan dengan Orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal.

"Tidak Pak, tidak dengan masalah itu. Maaf Saya harus menjalankan hukuman Bapak berikan kepada Saya." Ucap Halilintar.

Halilintar kemudian berjalan keluar Ruangan BP, Guru BP tadi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Halilintar dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya Halilintar mendengar kabar Orangtuanya yang tiada, dan itu merupakan alasan Guru tersebut mengetahui perubahan drastis Halilintar. Halilintar dulu tidak pernah bertindak kasar kepada Orang-orang. Ia termasuk Anak yang pandai dan ramah. _'Kau kenapa berubah nak?'_

-oOo-

Bel pulang Sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua Siswa sudah berhamburan menuju Rumahnya masing-masing, begitu pun dengan Halilintar. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menyambar tasnya dan jangan lupa map berisi gambar miliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis karena akan menjemput Kedua Adiknya itu, ia juga sudah berjanji kepada Adik-adiknya untuk memberikan gambar pesanan milik mereka. Kalian Tahu? Halilintar mulai menggambar lagi, walaupun ia menggambar hanya untuk Kedua Adiknya saja.

Saat ia menuju gerbang Sekolah, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik dirinya dan menyeretnya ke Gudang Sekolah. Saat sampai di Gudang Sekolah, ia langsung di pukul di perutnya oleh seseorang yang menyeretnya tadi.

BUGH

BRUUK

Halilintar jatuh tersungkur. Ia berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya dan yang di dapati adalah Tom, Petai yang memukulnya, dan Ejo jo yang menyeringai dengan kejam ke arahnya.

"Ma—MAU APA LAGI LO HAH?" Teriak Halilintar tidak terima karena mendapat pukulan di perutnya.

" _Well_ , hanya ingin membalas perbuatan Lo terhadap Gue aja kok. Adek Kelas Kurang Ajar~" Sindir Ejo jo dengan suara di main-mainkan.

"Ejo jo, dia bawa sesuatu!" Ucap Tom kepada Ejo jo.

"Ambil dan bawa barangnya ke Gue." Perintah Ejo jo yang kemudian di angguki oleh Tom yang artinya tanda setuju.

Tom Mengambil paksa map berisi gambar Halilintar, tentu Halilintar berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan mapnya untuk tidak di ambil. Namun sayang, Ia kembali di pukul bertubi-tubi oleh Petai di tempat yang sama.

BUGH

BUGH

DUAGH

"AHHHHHH!" Jerit Halilintar menahan perutnya yang sakit di pukul oleh Petai.

Tom menghampiri Ejo Jo dan memberikan map Halilintar kepadanya. Ejo jo menerima map tersebut dan membuka isi dari map tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHA, ternyata Adek Kelas Kita yang kurang ajar mempunyai hobi menggambar? Sungguh menarik." Ejo jo tertawa sinis kepada Halilintar.

"Ba—balikiin map Gue.."

"Wahh, sayang sekali Adek Kelas Ku tersayang~ Gue belum lihat semua hasil karya Lo!"

"Brengsek! Mau Lo apakan Gambar-gambar Gue HAH?!"

Ejo jo menyeringai ketika mendengar perkataan Halilintar. Ia pun mulai mendekati Halilintar. Setelah Ia mendekati Halilintar, Ejo jo kemudian menarik kerah baju seragam sambil menyeringai ke arah Halilintar.

"Kau mau tahu? Ok." Ejo jo melepas kerah baju Halilintar dengan kasar. Ia lalu mengambil map Halilintar dan merogoh saku celananya. Halilintar tegang dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan yang Ejo jo lakukan.

"A—Apa yang mau Lo buat?"

"Tunggu saja nanti. Tom tahan dia!" Perintah Ejo jo kepada Tom, Tom menurutinya. Kemudian dia menahan tubuh Halilintar dengan mencengkaram kedua tangannya.

"Woww, gambar yang bagus. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang ya?"

Halilintar terlihat panik, Ejo jo mengambil korek api yang ada di kantung celananya. Halilintar bertambah panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Tom tetapi cengkaraman Tom begitu kuat, Halilintar melihat ke arah Ejo jo dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena Ejo jo sudah menggenggam semua gambar yang ada di mapnya. Halilintar merasakan firasat yang begitu buruk

" _Well, Well_ , Gambar Lo banyak yang kurang! Gue bantu tambahkan apa yang kurang!"

"HEN—HENTIKAN! GUE MOHON JANGAN! JANGAN APA-APAKKAN GAMBAR GUE!"

Terlambat. Ejo Jo sudah meremas gambar-gambar Halilintar menjadi sebuah gumpalan yang sangat kusut, kemudian ia menyalakan korek api yang sudah di genggamnya dari setadi. Ia membakar gumpalan kertas yang tadi ia remas, dan melempar gumpalannya tadi ke arah Halilintar. Halilintar berteriak panik begitu gambar-gambarnya di bakar oleh Ejo jo.

"JANGAN! JANGAN GAMBAR GUE! HENTIKAN!" Jerit Halilintar histeris. Yang membakar gambarnya tidak menggubris sama sekali. Ejo jo hanya tertawa dengan sadis dan menatap Halilintar dengan senyuman remeh.

"Hph, nikmati saja lah Hal... Lo berhutang budi sama Gue! Hahahaha" Ejo jo tertawa sadis.

"JANGAN! GUE MOHON JANGAN! GU—GUE MO—MOHON!"

Halilintar terus berteriak, Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan terus memohon kepada Ejo jo untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Halilintar sudah tidak tahan, ia terus berteriak keras dan tanpa ia sadari ia mulai menangis. Gambar-gambarnya yang ia simpan di map sudah mulai berubah menjadi abu.

"Gu—Gue mo—mohonn... hiks, hentikan! Hentikan!"

"Lo telat Hal, lihat! Gambar Lo dah jadi bagus! Hahahaha.. itu akibatnya kalo Lo macam-macam sama Gue! Tom dan Petai, habisi dia!"

"Gue mohon.. hiks.. Ja—Jangan! Le—Lepasin Gue!"

Kemudian Ejo jo meninggalkan Halilintar dengan Tom dan Petai. Setelah Ejo jo pergi, tanpa ba-bi-bu Petai dan Tom menghajar Halilintar habis-habisan. Halilintar tidak bisa berkutik, ia terlalu lelah akibat pertama kali ia menangis sejak kecelakaan Orangtuanya. ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Petai dan Tom.

"Hahahah! Rasa kan ini! Kau pantas menerimanya!"

"Bedebah sialan! Mati Lo! Ini akibatnya Lo kurang ajar sama Kakak Kelas!"

Setelah puas menghajar Halilintar, Petai dan Tom meninggalkan Halilintar yang sudah terbaring lemah. Halilintar berusaha meraih gambarnya yang sudah menjadi abu dan mengambil sedikit abu dan menggenggamnya, Halilintar mulai menangis lagi.

"Ma—Maaf, Hiks.. Gempa.. Api... y—yang Kalian minta ti-tidak bisa kakak berikan... Hiks.. Maaf.." tangis Halilintar, kepalanya terasa sakit yang begitu hebat. Ia merasa dirinya sebentar lagi tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelum Ia pingsan, Halilintar mendengar suara teriakkan dan derap kaki. Ia melihat Fang dan Taufan berlari ke arahnya, setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

-oOo-

Halilintar mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan pening. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia mendapati dirinya, Fang dan Taufan yang berada di Ruangan yang asing menurutnya. _'Bukannya tadi Aku ada di gudang ya?'_ pikir Halilintar bingung.

"HALILINTAR! AKHIRNYA SADAR JUGA!" Jerit Taufan senang sambil berusaha memeluk Halilintar, dan tentuya reflek Halilintar menepuk muka Taufan dengan kencang.

"Manjijikan!" ucapnya singkat dan dingin.

"JAHAT! GUE KAN KHAWATIR SAMA LO! GUE PIKIR LO BAKAL GAK BANGUN LAG!"

"Gue dimana?" Tanya Halilintar yang tidak menggubris ungkapan polos nan jujur Taufan. Taufan hanya bisa cemberut dan bersengut-sengut karena tadi mukanya di tepuk dengan kencang oleh Halilintar.

"UHH~ Muka Gue yang tampan nan menggemaskan ini sakit di tepuk Hali~ Kejamnya~"

Halilintar dan Fang menatap datar Taufan. _'Narsis amat'_ pikir mereka bersamaan. Merasa pertanyaan tidak di jawab, akhirnya Halilintar bertanya kembali kepada Fang.

"Woi Fang! Gue dimana?"

"Oh, Lo di Kamar Gue. Btw, luka Lo sudah di obatin sama Taufan."

"Oh." Ucap Halilintar singkat. Ia mulai berpikir-pikir bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan dirinya yang tadi berada di Gudang Sekolah? Halilintar terus berpikir-pikir. Melihat Halilintar yang termenung, Taufan pun berbicara.

"Lo pasti mikir, gimana caranya bisa nemuin diri Lo kan? Kita tahu dari anak-anak sekitar gudang yang belum balik."

" _And well, They still judge you about an accident with senior_." Tambah Fang menambahkan perkataan Taufan.

Halilintar hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sudah di labrak oleh Ejo jo, di tambah dengan orang-orang yang masih mengejek dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pundaknya yang di tepuk oleh seseorang, ia menoleh dan mendapati Fang menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Tenang, Kita masih ada di sisi Lo kok!" Ucap Fang menenangkan.

"YOP! MASIH ADA KITA HAL~ ANGGAP AJA SEMUA INI COBAAN SUPAYA LO KUAT! YAKIN DEH NANTI LO JADI ORANG HEBAT! PEGANG OMONGAN GUE!" Ucap Taufan mantap.

Halilinta hanya bisa termenung, Ia tidak menyangka Kedua temannya masih mau mendukungnya. Halilintar tersenyum tipis, rasanya dia ingin menangis terharu. Halilintar mengusap matanya yang mulai basah dan menatap Fang juga Taufan.

"Iya.. Hal ini pati bikin Gue lebih hebat lagi dari sekarang." Ucap Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

Fang dan Taufan tersenyum lega, Halilintar sekarang sudah mulai bangkit. Memang masih perlahan-lahan, tapi hal ini merupakan suatu anugerah bagi mereka berdua. Mereka akan tetap menemami Halilintar Bagaimanapun caraya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiue**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Lama tidak update ya? Maafkan Saya, beberapa waktu yang lalu Saya ada problem dengan internet dan saya juga sedang stress dengan pesantren kilat dan rapat untuk demo ekskul;-;. Saya mohon maaf apa bila cerita ini jadi pendek, dan mulai aneh. Saya sangat menerima kritikkan dan saran dari pembaca semua~ terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya~

 **Can U please gimme a some review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS bt thunderpearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, New Author, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, Inspirasi dari lagu, Jika ada Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future_

 _It might be your wound, but they're my sutures._

.

.

.

 _Aku masih membandingkan masa lalumu dengan masa depanku, mungkin itu memang lukamu, tapi itu bisa menjadi jahitan luka bagiku._

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela Kamar Halilintar, Sang empu kamar mulai mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia merasa ada cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kedua Adiknya yang berteriak heboh memanggil namanya dan sedikit merasakan guncangan kecil dari Adiknya.

"Kak Hali~ Bangung! Kakak jangan tidul telus!"

"Kak Hali! Api lapal! Ahh ayo bangun Kakk!"

Halilintar kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan kemudian merenggangkan badannya. _'badanku rasanya sakit...'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Oh, mungkin ini akibat dari pukulan Petai dan Tom yang Kemarin? Entahlah, Ia tidak peduli. Yang sekarang Ia pikirkan adalah membuat sarapan untuk Gempa dan Api.

"Gempa dan Api bangun jam berapa?'

"Api bangun peltama! Kalo Gempa tidul telus! Kayak kucingnya Kak Fang!" ucap Api penuh semangat.

Yang di bicarakan oleh Api hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya, lalu menghentakkan kakinya kencang-kencang. Itulah gaya marah Gempa, bocah penyuka warna kuning ini begitu kesal jika Ia tidak bisa bangun pagi dan malah Api yang membangunkannya.

"Gempa kan ketidulan! Kemalin Api tidurnya lebih cepat dali Gempa! Pokoknya nanti malam Gempa mau tidul lebih cepat!"

"Heiii, kok bertengkar? Kalian lapar kan? Ayo turun ke bawah! Kita sarapan ya?"

"Pegangan sama Kak Hali!" Rajuk Gempa sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati oleh Halilintar.

"Api mau juga pengangan sama Kak Hali!"

"GAK BOLEH! API GAK BOLEH!"

"CU—CURANG! API MAU GANDENGAN!"

"Ehhh! Semuanya boleh pegangan tangan kok! Ayo kebawah!" ucap Halilintar menengahi pertengkaran Gempa dan Api, dan Keduanya hanya mendengus kesal lalu mulai menggandeng tangan Halilintar.

Sesampainya Mereka di Dapur, Halilintar langsung menuju kulkas dan melihat isi kulkas, _'Ya Allah, isi kulkas kosong..'_ pikirnya. Halilintar terus mencari apa masih ada bahan makanan yang tersisa di kulkasnya.

"Kak Hali... Kakak kenapa?" tanya Gempa kepada Halilintar.

"Eh? Ah... Kalian mau makan sosis tuan gurita tidak? Nanti di tambah saus tomat, mau ya?"

Gempa dan Api langsung tersenyum lebar, Tentu saja! Sosis tuan gurita merupakan makanan favorit mereka berdua, biasanya ibu mereka akan membuat sosis tuan gurita dengan tambahan bakso bumbu saus tomat. Mereka langsung mengganguk penuh semangat.

"Gempa mau!"

"Api juga! Pakai bakco tidak kak?"

"Eng... bakso kan Kalian sudah makan Pagi Kemarin, sekarang giliran sosis tuan gurita dulu ya?" Tanya Halilintar ragu. Sejujurnya semua isi kulkas sudah habis, Hanya ada sebungkus sosis yang tersisa. Mana mungkin Halilintar memberi tahu mereka bahwa kulkasnya sudah kosong total kan? yang ada nanti Kedua Adiknya menolak makan karena tahu kulkas kosong seperti Sebulan yang lalu.

"Oh iya! Ehehehehe Api lupa"

Saat Halilintar hendak memulai masak, tiba-tiba Bel rumah mereka berbunyi berkali-kali, Awalnya Halilintar membiarkan belnya rumahnya berbunyi terus. Tapi lama-lama hal itu membuatnya kesal, Halilintar kemudian mulai menghampiri pintu rumah dan membukanya penuh emosi.

"HAI HALIKU~AHH LAMA SEKALI BUKA PINTUNYA SIH?"

"Celamat pagi Kak Hali.."

"Lama amat buka pintunya!"

"Pagi Air, Air mau main ya? Ayo masuk!"

"Makacih Kak.."

Halilintar langsung mempersilakan Air masuk di ikuti oleh Taufan dan Fang, tentu saja Taufan dan Fang di tahan oleh Halilintar, setelah itu pintu rumahnya langsung di tutup oleh Halilintar. Kemudian terdengar suara gebrakkan pintu dan teriakkan untuk masuk kedalam oleh Taufan dan Fang, Air hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Halilintar.

"HALI! ASTAGA TEGA BANGET LO SAMA GUE!"

"WOI GUE BELOM MASUK KE RUMAH LO!"

"AIR TOLONG LAH KAKAK MU!"

"HEH BUKA PINTUNYA! HALI!"

"BERISIK! TAMU GAK DI UNDANG KAYAK LO BERDUA DI LUAR AJA!"

"HALI JAHAT~ HALI TEGA~"

"GUE LAPOR ELO NANTI KALO LO GAK IZININ GUE MASUK!"

"HALI~ AKU LEMAH~ AKU PAYAH~ BIARKAN TAUFAN MASUK~ BANCI SAMPING GUE GAK APA-APA GAK MASUK~ AKU TUH GAK BISA DI GINIIN MAS HALI~"

"BA—BANCI KATA LO? ELO YANG BANCI!"

"UDAH KEK TERIMA KENYATAAN LO AJA!"

"A—APP..."

Belum selesai kalimat yang ingin Fang ucapkan. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Halilintar terbuka dan terlihat Halilintar yang mulai menahan emosi. Di tubuhnya mulai keluar aura-aura hitam yang mematikkan. Mereka langsung tutup mulut begitu melihat Halilintar yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Masuk." Ucap Halilintar dingin dan singkat.

Tanpa banyak omongan, keduanya langsung berlari kedalam rumah dan melindungi kepala mereka jika tiba-tiba Halilintar melakukan penyerangan bertubi-tubi ke arah mereka. _"Penyelamatan diri"_ itu yang mereka pikir. Air yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di gendongan Halilintar.

"Air kenapa bengong? gak kedalam rumah?" tanya Halilintar lembut. _'Kak Hali seram!'_ pikir Air sambil bergidik ngeri. Halilintar hanya menatap heran Air yang melihat dirinya penuh ketakukan.

-oOo-

Setelah selesai memasak, Halilintar membawa sosis kepada Kedua Adik kembarnya yang langsung di sambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh Gempa dan Api. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap, Air yang melihat Gempa dan Api yang begitu menikmati makanan mereka hanya dapat menelan ludah _'Aku mau sosis..'_ lirihnya dalam hati. Melihat Air yang terus menatap Gempa dan Api dengan tatapann ingin, akhirnya Halilintar memberikan sedikit jatah makanannya kepada Air. Ketiga anak kecil itu menikmati makan dengan semangat.

Halilintar kemudian membawa makanannya, ia duduk di samping Taufan dan Fang. Halilintar awalnya ingin menyantap sarapan pagi tetapi tertunda karena ia melihat Fang dan Taufan yang menatap sosisnya dengan lapar. Jijik di tatap oleh Fang dan Taufan, Akhirnya ia berteriak ke arah mereka dengan kencang.

"HEH! NGAPAIN LO LIAT JATAH SOSIS GUE HAH?!"

"Gue lapar... minta sedikit boleh gak~"

"Hali~ Temen Lo yang ganteng mau minta jatah makan Lo~ Boleh ya?"

Taufan dan Fang menatap Halilintar dengan mata berbinar-binar, Tentu hal itu membuat dirinya bertambah jijik. Dengan pasrah ia memberikan jatah makanannya kepada mereka.

"Aduh~ Haliku sayang lapar ya? Sini aku suapin~" ucap Taufan dengan aksen gadis manja.

"Idih, Ogah!" Tolak Halilintar mentah-mentah. Tentu ia jijik dengan tingkah Taufan.

"Udah lah makan bertiga aja! Lapar nih Gue cuman makan Roti doang!"

Akhirnya ketiganya makan bersama jatah makanan Halilintar. Setelah selesai makan, Halilintar segera menaruh piring kotor ke dalam westafel. Gempa, Api, dan Air setelah makan langsung berlari keluar untuk bermain. Halilintar langsung menghampiri Taufan dan Fang untuk berbicara setelah membersihkan westafel dan piring kotor.

"Gue mau minta pendapat Lo semua!" ucap Halilintar dengan wajah serius kepada Taufan dan Fang, Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan menautkan alisnya.

"pendapat apaan?" tanya Fang to the point.

"Tadi Gue mikir. Gue harus berhenti Sekolah.." ucap Halilintar yang terputus oleh jeritan Histeris Kedua temannya.

"APAAAAA?!" Teriak Taufan dan Fang bersamaan.

"LO BILANG APA HAL?!"

"GILA LO! KARENA MASALAH SAMA EJO JO LO MAU BERHENTI?"

"LO PASTI LAGI MABUK!"

"ASTAGA HALIIIIIII... LO JANGAN GINI KEK!"

"TUNGGU WOI! MASIH ADA LANJUTAN LAGI!"

"E—EH?"

"MAKANYA DENGERIN ORANG NGOMONG DULU! JANGAN ASAL CEROCOS NYEROBOT ORANG NGOMONG!" Halilintar berteriak penuh emosi, Keduanya hanya bisa cengegesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Halilintar mendengus sebal dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terpotong.

"Gue kan awalnya mau berhenti Sekolah, tapi Gue mikir kedepannya bakal jadi susah buat kerjanya. Sedangkan Gue butuh pekerjaan buat nyambung kehidupan Gue, Gempa, dan Api. Sebenarnya yang tadi Lo makan itu persediaan terakhir yang ada di kulkas Gue... Ya masa Gue ngandelin harta warisan Orang tua Gue, makanya Gue minta saran dari Lo berdua kerja sambilan yang cocok buat Gue apa!"

"Ohhhhh... Kerja toh, Gue gak tahu kerjaan yang bagus..."

"Eng.. cuci mobil? Car wash deket Mini market gimana?" usul Fang

"Hhmm.. kayaknya boleh juga.. syaratnya apa kalau mau daftar?"

"Setahu Gue ya, Minimal umurnya 16 tahun.. itu yang Gue tahu."

"Yakin umur segitu?" Tanya Halilintar memastikan, Fang menggangguk dengan kencang. Ia yakin betul bahwa Car wash tersebut memiliki syarat seperti yang ia ucapkan.

"Yaudah, nanti sore Gue kesana. Btw Thanks"

"Yop, welcome. Tapi.. kenapa Lo gak mau pakai Harta warisan Lo aja? Kan banyak banget uangnya kali."

"Nah iya! Lumayan kali Lo bisa mencukupi kebutuhan Lo, Gempa sama Api."

"Gak, Gue gak mau bergantung banget sama harta warisan. Gue mau usaha nyari uang sendiri.. Lagian Harta warisan mau Gue pake buat Gempa sama Api nanti Sekolah kan... Sekarang siapa yang mau nanggung Kita bertiga kan?"

"Eh! Tapi Ibu sama Ayah Gue mau bantu Keluarga Lo kok!"

"Iya, tapi Gue gak enak bergantung ke Tante sama Om terus-terussan.."

"Ihhhh Hali! Lo sungkan amat sih sama Keluarga Gue! Tenang aja kek!"

"Gak! Udah banyak banget Keluarga Lo bantu Gue! Gak enak Gue, Gua juga berterima kasih banget rumah yang Gue huni ini di selamatkan sama Ayah Lo!"

"Ya.. kan itu emang udah tugas Kita buat lindungin Kalian.. Gue juga rela kok kalo misalnya Kalian tinggal serumah sama Gue.."

"Gak... Makasih sebelumnya.. Tapi kali ini biar Gue usaha sendiri dulu.. Gue juga kayaknya gak bakal lanjut Kuliah..."

"Hah? Lo.. Lo mau gantung mimpi Lo lagi?" ucap Fang terkejut.

"Ya.. gimana lagi, Gue mungkin cari kerjaan dulu.. entah lah Gue gak tahu.."

"Hal... kok Lo pasrah banget..." lirih Taufan kepada Halilintar, Halilintar hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Halilintar hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya dengan kencang, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Uugh... Kalian tahu kan?Hiks... Ka—Kalian masih ada Orang tua kan? Hiks... K-kalian tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan biaya hidup karena masih ada Ayah yang mencari nafkah kan? Hiks.. Hiks.. Kalian tidak perlu merasa kelaparan karena masih ada Ibu yang memasakkan makanan yang lezat dan bergizi untuk Kalian kan? Ughhh.. Hiks.. Kalian tidak perlu takut kepayahan karena masih ada Ayah yang selalu memberikan dukungan kan? Kalian... Hiks.. Kalian merasa selalu aman karena Ibu masih mendoakan setiap waktu kepada Kalian kan? Hiks.. Kalian masih merasakan belaian lembut... Hiks.. I...Ibu dan genggaman Ha..Hangat Hiks.. A—Ayah Kalian kan? Gi.. Gimana Gue gak pasrah! GUE KEHILANGAN ORANG TUA GUE! GUE KEHILANGAN IBU GUE! GUE KEHILANGAN AYAH GUA! GUA DAN ADIK-ADIK GUE DI TINGGAL DI SINI SENDIRIAN! GUE GAK TAHU HARUS GIMANA?! GUE BINGUNG HARUS GIMANA!" Halilintar menjerit sekencang mungkin, Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Begitu banyak beban yang di pegang olehnya. Air mata Halilintar terus mengalir tanpa henti hentinya.

"GUE PUSING HARUS BAGAIMANA KEDEPAN NANTI! GUE TERUS DI TANYA TENTANG ORANG TUA GUE! GUE TERUS DI HINA DAN DI MAKI TEMEN-TEMEN GUE! Hiks... GUE SELALU DI PANDANG BURUK SAMA SEMUA ORANG! GUE BUTA DENGAN PERKERJAAN RUMAH TANGGA! GUE GAK BECUS JADI KAKAK! Ugh.. GUE GAK TAHU CARANYA JADI IBU DAN AYAH! Hiks.. GUE CAPEK TERUS-TERUSAN NAHAN DIRI GUE BUAT BERSABAR SAMA KEPERGIAN ORTU GUE! Hiks... GUE FRUSTASI! GUA RINDU BELAIAN KASIH SAYANG IBU GUE! GUE RINDU NASEHAT-NASEHAT AYAH GUE! Hiks.. GUE RINDU DENGAN MASAKKAN BUATAN IBU GUE! G-GUE RINDU DENGAN KARYA-KARYA AYAH GUE! G—GUE RINDU MASA-MASA GUE SEKELUARGA! Hiks.. Hikss.. LO SEMUA GAK TAHU RASANYA KEHILANGAN ORANG TUA! GUE IRI SAMA LO SEMUA! Guee... rasanya mau mati.. Guee.. Gue takut sendirian.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Gue gak tahu harus gimana lagi... Gue cuman bisa ngerepotin Lo semua.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Gue capek Taufan.. Gue Takut Fang.. Alasan Gue bertahan hidup karena Gempa dan Api... Hiks.. Hiksss" Kini Halilintar menangis sambil memeluk dirinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. dia terus menjerit dan menangis. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Harga dirinya.

Taufan dan Fang hanya bisa terdiam. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat Halilintar menangis dan menjerit sekencang ini. Mereka tahu saat orang tua Halilintar meninggal, dan saat pemakaman Orang tuanya, Halilintar tidak menangis. Taufan segera mendekati Halilintar dan memeluk dengan erat Sepupunya tersebut, Taufan berusaha menyalurkan rasa tenang kepada Halilintar. Di susul oleh Fang yang mengelus pundak Halilintar untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mereka berdua ikut menangis.

"Ma—Maaf..." Halilintar berkata dengan lirih.

"Hei.. Harusnya Gue sama Fang yang minta maaf Hal.." Ucap Taufan menenangkan Halilintar.

"Gue.. Gue lemah banget di hadapan Lo berdua... Maaf."

"Oi, Harusnya yang minta maaf Kita. Kita gak tahu kondisi Lo.. Kita cuman bisa nyuruh Lo sabar dan semnagat tanpa tahu Kondisi Lo yang sebenernya.. Jujur Gue kaget Loh, ternyata Lo merasa lebih tertekan dari apa yang Gue kira.. Maaf ya Hali, Gue sama Taufan belom bisa _ngebantu Lo sama sekali.._

"Eng—Engga! Lo sama Taufan udah banyak bantu Gue! Gue bisa berubah karena Lo semua..."

"Hal... Harusnya yang iri tuh Gue.." Gumam Taufan pelan, walaupun masih terdengar oleh Halilintar.

"Ma—Maksud Lo apa Fan?" Tanya Halilintar menuntut penjelasan kepada Taufan. Taufan gelagapan karena gumamannya terdengar oleh Halilintar.

"Fan! Maksud Lo apa?"

"Eng.. eh, Itu.. Ya, gimana ya.. Lo kan sekarang bersikap dewasa, Lo mikirin gimana caranya membiaya Kehidupan Lo sama Adik-adik Lo, Lo bertanggung jawab sama Adik-adik Lo, dan Lo tuh benar-benar Mimpin Adik Lo.. _well i know you are covering your bad behavior to your brothers. But, seriously i'm so jealous with you! You can make your brothers feel save! Look at me!_ Apa yang Gue bisa? Gue masih terlalu egois, Gue masih belum bisa buat Air merasa aman sama Gue.. _I know, i'm stil trying to be a good brother for him._ Hali.. _I'm so proud to you!_ " Ungkap Taufan jujur dan tersenyum lembut kepada Halilintar.

" _His right! You know,_ Gue Anak satu-satunya. Gue selalu di manja sama Ibu dan Ayah Gue. _Actually i'm little bit jealous to you_... Lo bisa mandiri, Tanggung jawab, sama Lo gak penakut! Yaaa walaupun Lo sikapnya berubah.. Tapi Gue tahu kok alasan Lo berubah."

Halilintar hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar ungkapan jujur Taufan dan Fang. _'Jadi,mereka iri dengan diriku ini?_ ' Bahu Halilintar mulai bergetar lagi.

"Kenapa... Kenapa.. Hiks... L-Lo semua masih peduli sama Gue?" Racau Halilintar yang berusaha menahan Tangisnya. Taufan dan Fang masih menghela napas.

"Sumpah Batu banget dah Lo di bilang berkali-kali gak paham-paham! KITA ITU TEMEN LO! BUKAN! LO UDAH GUE ANGGEP KELUARGA SENDIRI! KALAU SALAH SATU DI ANTARA LO BERDUA SEDIH, YA GUE IKUT SEDIH JUGA! PAHAM GAK?!" Teriak Fang sambil mengatur napasnya, Taufan dan Halilintar terkejut. Tentu saja, mereka belum pernah melihat Fang marah dan berteriak sekencang tadi.

Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bodoh. _'Kenapa Aku bisa lupa dengan hal sepele yang tadi Fang ucapkan? Bodoh! Mereka memang temanku!'_ Rutuk Halilintar dalam hatinya.

"Maaf.. Gue sekarang paham.. maaf."

"Hah... Syukur deh kalau Lo dah Paham! Pokoknya Gue sama Fang gak bakal menyerah buat bantu Lo bangkit dari masa lalu kok! Gini Hal, memang masa lalu Lo mungkin jadi luka yang begitu pedih.. tapi gua yakin kok! Luka Lo ini bisa dijahit lagi, percayakan sama Gue dan Fang!"

"I..Iya, Gue percaya sama Lo, Ma—." Ucapan Halilintar terputus, karena ia mendengar suara teriakkan yang memanggil namanya.

"KAK HALI!" Teriak Api dan Gempa bersamaan, mereka berlari kearah Halilintar dan memeluk Kakak mereka dengan erat. Halilintar kaget mendapat perlakuan tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Ia juga merasakan bajunya basah.

"HUAAAA! KAK HALI GAK BOLEH NANGIS LAGI!"

"Hiks.. API GAK MAU NAKAL LAGI! KAK HALI GAK BOLEH NANGIS!"

"Hikss.. Hikss... Kakak jangan nangis! G-Gempa gak bakal manja lagi sama Kakak.. huu.. hiks.. Kak Hali gak boleh nangis.."

"Ka—Kalau ada yang buat Kakak nangis.. BIAL API YANG MALAHIN! POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH ADA YANG BUAT KAK HALI NANGIS! HUAAAAA!"

"GEMPA JUGA NANTI MALAHIN YANG BIKIN KAKAK NANGIS! HUAAAA!"

Gempa dan Api menangis di pelukan Halilintar, mereka juga mempererat pelukannya seperti tidak ingin berpisah dengan Halilintar, Halilintar membalas pelukan Kedua Adiknya dengan lembut.

"Iya, Kak Hali gak nangis lagi kok.. Kalian juga jangan nangis terus! Malu lo dilihat Kak Fang dan Kak Taufan." Ucap Halilintar menenangkan.

Air menghampiri Kakaknya, ia menatap Halilintar bingung dan ia juga menatap Taufan dengan bingung. Kalian tahu? Air tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang ia lihat sekarang. Untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranya, ia bertanya kepada Taufan.

"Kak Taufan, Ail mau tanya.."

"Hm? Tanya saja! Nanti Aku jawab kok~"

"Kak Taufan, Kakak yang buat Kak Hali menangis ya?" Tanya Air polos kepada Taufan.

"EHHHH! ENAK AJA KAK TAUFAN YANG BUAT HALI NANGIS! FANG NOH YANG BUAT HALI NANGIS!" Protes Taufan tidak terima di tuduh yang membuat Halilintar menangis.

"APA-APAAN LO! BUKAN GUE YANG BUAT HALI NANGIS TAHU! HAH! DASAR BOCAH BIRU SINTING!"

"APA LO BILANG? DASAR LANDAK UNGU SOK TENAR! ITU FAKTA HOI!"

"MUKA BULAT DAN ALOT KAYAK BAPAU BASI!"

"MATA EMPAT INCERAN TANTE-TANTE!"

Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat Fang dan Taufan bertengkar. Tanpa mereka sadari, Fang melihat Halilintar yang tertawa tulus. Tentu Fang tersenyum lega melihat Halilintar yang mulai terbuka dengan dirinya dan Taufan. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan melihat perubahan Halilintar. Mereka akan lebih bersabar lagi dan lebih mengerti lagi dengan keadaan Halilintar.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hello Everyone! Wow, i'm sorry~ Saya lama tidak update cerita ini;-; Btw bagaimana ceritanya? Sedikit aneh ya? Ah Miahe, Gomen, and Sorry.. Saya membuat cerita ini little bit longer. Oh iya saya sangat berterima kasih untuk review-review sebelumnya. Maafkan saya yang belum bisa membalas review Anda semua! Tapi Saya membacanya satu persatu.

Saya juga mendapat tambahan inspirasi dari sahabat Saya, berawal dari curhat tapi lama-lama malah membahas masalah tentang keprbadian dan bakat.. And BOOM! Dapatlah Saya ide yang menarik untuk di chapter ini. Mungkin Fang dan Taufan mirip sahabat-sahabat Saya, dan Halilintar juga mirip dengan diri Saya... Wah jadi curhat~ hehehehe Sorry guys. Saya sangat menerima Kritikkan, saran, dan dukungan untuk Saya. Terima kasih yang sudah mau repot-repot membaca dan memberikan review kepada Saya.

Dan karena sebentar lagi akan lebaran, jadi Saya dan keluarga mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faizin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.. Maaf apabila Saya melakukan kesalahan baik yang di sengaja atau tidak.

 **So Guys, Gimme some review~ Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS by thunderpearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, New Author, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, Inspirasi dari lagu, Human!Robot, Human!Alien, Jika ada Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _And If we meet forever now_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down_

.

.

.

 _Dan jika Kita bertemu untuk selamanya, Mari tarik tirai gelap ke bawah bersama._

.

.

.

"KENAPA SEKARANG HARI SENIN SIH?!" Terdengar teriakkan gaje dari seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi dengan gaya di miringkan. Suara tersebut mengganggu Senin pagi yang tenang dan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya, Temannya yang memakai kacamata dan jaket berwarna ungu dan di ikat di pinggangnya yang berada disampingnya itu hanya menutup telinganya dan memasang wajah kesal ke arah laki-laki yang berteriak gaje tersebut.

"BERISIK TAUFAN! PAGI-PAGI LO UDAH TERIAK GAJE DEKAT GUE LAGI TERIAKNYA! BELUM PUAS GANGGU WAKTU TIDUR GUE SEMALEM HAH?!"

"Gue kan gak ada temen curhat selain Lo Fang~ Jahat Lo sama Gue!" Jawab Taufan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, setelah itu dia mendapatkan tamparan penuh kasih dari Fang. Taufan terkejut saat mendapatkan tamparan penuh cinta yang Fang layangkan khusus untuk dirinya.

"APANYA CURHAT HAH!? LO CERITA GAJE TENTANG KEGALAUAN LO BUAT MAKAN ANTARA MI GORENG ATAU MI REBUS ITU LO SEBUT CURHAT HAH?! SAMPAI JAM SETENGAH 1 LO MASIH CEROCOS TENTANG RASA MI GORENG APA?! DASAR BOCAH BULET SIALAN! GAJE! KAMPRET"

"YA KAN MANA MUNGKIN GUE BANGUNIN IBU SAMA AYAH GUE BUAT NANYA RASA APA YANG MESTI GUE MAKAN! YANG ADA GUE DI TENDANG GEGARA MAKAN MI TENGAH MALEM!" Belanya tak mau kalah.

"NAH, KALAU LO GAK BOLEH MAKAN.. NGAPAIN LO GANGGU GUE SIH!" Tanya Fang Frustasi.

"Habis Lo emang paling cocok buat di gangguin ngehehe... Gue juga lapar habisnya..." Jawab Taufan dengan wajah polos dan tertawa garing. muncul perempatan imajiner di kepala Fang, Rasanya Fang ingin mencabik muka _Sok_ Polos sahabatnya itu dengan gunting rumput yang biasa di pakai tukang pembersih taman sekolahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berdua sudah sampai gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Ngeselin banget sih Lo! Bete Gue jadinya! kampret amat Gue kenal Lo fan!"

"Ngehehe~ Eh Halilintar kok tumben gak bareng kita ya, biasanya juga dia kalau gak bareng Kita bakal nunggu di gerbang. dia kemana ya? Jam segini kan dia nunggu di gerbang sekolah. Mana ya?" Tanya Taufan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Halilintar

"Eh iya! Mana Hali ya? Mau cari dia ke Kelasnya?" usul Fang kepada Taufan, Taufan mengangguk kencang menyetujui ide sahabatnya tersebut. Kemudian mereka belari menuju kelas Halilintar.

-oOo-

Sesampainya mereka di kelas Halilintar, mereka langsung menghampiri meja Halilintar. Saat Taufan dan Fang menghampiri meja Halilintar, mereka di suguhi dengan pemandangan wajah Halilintar yang penuh lebam, luka, dan kusut. Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam melihat muka Halilintar yang sangat kacau itu.

"Apa Lihat-lihat?!" Tanya Halilintar dengan sinis.

"Muka Lo kenapa?" Taufan bertanya to the point, tidak seperti biasanya Taufan jika bertanya masih ada candaannya. Sekarang wajah Taufan terlihat lebih serius, tatapan matanya juga lebih tajam dari biasanya. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Halilintar yang lebam dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bukan urusan Lo, ngapain Lo semua kesini?" Halilintar merasa risih dengan tatapan Taufan dan Fang yang mereka layangkan pada dirinya, Keduanya masih terdiam memperhatikan wajah Halilintar.

Taufan hanya bisa menghela napas, percuma jika ia bertanya dengan serius jika Halilintar dalam keadaan Bad mood. Jadi dia hanya menatap kesal Kearah Halilintar sambil memperhatikan wajahnya. Fang kemudian berinisiatif untuk menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar yang terabaikan oleh Taufan.

"Kita kesini cuman mau lihat Lo udah sampai Sekolah apa belum, yakin muka Lo gak apa-apa? Kayaknya itu bukan Luka baru deh... Atau itu memang luka baru? " Tanya Fang menyelidik, Halilintar hanya mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya keluar jendela.

"Gue baik-baik aja! Lebih baik Lo semua ke Kelas. Sebelum guru datang. Sekarang udah bel pelajaran pertama! Gak usah khawatir sama Gue!" perintah Halilintar kepada Fang dan Taufan. Keduanya hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah Halilintar, walaupun kalimat terakhir tidak mereka gubris.

Setelah keluar dari Kelas Halilintar, Fang dan Taufan terdiam. Mereka masih memikirkan wajah lebam dan kusut Halilintar yang baru saja mereka lihat tadi pagi.

"Hah... Hali masih tertutup sama Kita ya?" Tanya Taufan dengan suara kecil, namun masih terdengar oleh Fang.

"Gak tahu, mungkin dia lagi usaha buat terbuka sama Kita. Tapi gak selamanya juga rahasia dia di kasih tahu ke Lo sama Gue kan? sekarang Kita tetap bantu Hali aja, Btw.. Lo penasaran sama wajah lebam Hali gak?"

"Iya lah! Apa jangan-jangan dia berantem lagi ya?" Tanya Taufan ragu, Fang menendang kaki Taufan cukup keras karena kesal dengan pertanyaan Taufan tersebut.

"Bodoh! Jangan main ambil kesimpulan! Lo gak lihat ya sekarang kan Hali gak pernah berantem sama anak sekolah lain kan?"

"Ehhh! Tapi kan gak tahu kalo misalnya Hali berantem, ah Lo mah kenapa nendang Gue sih?! Sakit tahu!" Bela Taufan dan kemudian ia memukul pundak Fang kencang.

"AH SAKIT PEA!" Teriak Fang kesakitan setelah di pukul oleh Taufan di bagian pundaknya.

"RASAIN! BYE LANDAK UNGU~ ISTIRAHAT SEPERTI BIASA YA~" Taufan segera berlalri menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Fang yang mengangguk menyetujui usul Taufan tadi, fang segara melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

-oOo-

Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Fang hari ini tidak ada guru yang ada, hanya ada tugas dan Fang tentu saja sudah menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu. Seperti rutinitasnya yang dari SD yang tidak pernah hilang itu, ia memandangi langit dan pemandangan di luar jendela. Tanpa Fang sadari, sesosok gadis yang menguncir rambutnya menjdai dua dan memakai kacamata bulat menghampiri dirinya dan menepuk Fang dengan kencang sambil memanggil nama Fang.

"FANG!" Teriak gadis tersebut tepat di telinga Fang, Fang terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar teriakkan yang keras di telinganya.

"Apa-apaan sih Ying! Bikin Gue kaget tahu gak?!"

" _Haiya_ , Lo kenapa bengong _wo?_ Gue samperin Lo karena mau tanya serius nih _ma_!"

Fang mendengus kesal, apa-apaan tadi Ying mengagetkan dirinya tadi. Bersyukur dirinya tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, kalau tidak ia bisa menjerit seperti cewek alay karena kaget. tentu saja imagenya menjadi cowok populer bisa rusak total.

"Nanya apaan?" Tanyanya ketus terhadap Ying, Ying hanya bisa menghela napas dan segera menyeret kursi yang berada di samping meja Fang. Ying menatap lekat-lekat pemuda bersurai biru keunguan tersebut, Yang di pandang malah memasang wajah datar dan sombong.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Gue tahu kalo Gue ganteng. Awas naksir!"

"Hidihhhh, Ogah banget! gak sudi Gue _ma!_ Ini soal Halilintar tahu!" Fang terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar nama Halilintar disebut, dia masih berusaha memasang wajah datar di depan Ying. Pasti malu kalau ketahuan kaget dan masang wajah cengo, cukup Taufan saja yang menghina dirinya yang terlajur melihat wajah cengo dirinya.

"Hali? Dia kenapa lagi?" Fang memasang wajah datar, padahal hatinya tidak tenang memikirkan ada masalah apa lagi dengan Halilintar, sampai di cari oleh seniornya di ekskul.

"Ini _wo_ _..._ Tadi pagi saat di gerbang, Gue ketemu Kak Adu du. Kak Adu du nanya tentang kabar Halilintar kenapa jarang ikut Taekwondo akhir-akhir ini, padahal dia udah didaftarkan buat turnamen _ma_.. Karena Gue gak tahu jadi Gue bilang nanti di tanya ke Hali langsung, dia juga di panggil nanti sepulang sekolah sama Kak Adu du.. _Haiya!_ Gue kan gak berani ngomong sama dia _ma..."_ setelah menjelaskan ke Fang, Ying hanya menghela napasnya. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak memikirkan resiko jika berhadapan dengan Halilintar.

Fang mengusap wajahnya kasar. _'ampun deh, problem with senior again...'_ ucapnya dalam hati. "Ying.." Panggilnya kepada gadis satu ras dengan dirinya pun menoleh begitu namanya di panggil.

"Ya?"

"Jadi... Maksud Lo, _you want me to ask him why he didn't come to your club?_ "

Mata Ying berbinar. Ia merasa begitu bahagia, _'YES! BERHASIL NGODE FANG BUAT NGOMONG LANGSUNG~ HAIYA SELAMAT~'_ jeritnya dalam hati."IYA! PLEASE FANG BANTU GUE! _HAIYA_ , GUE BERHUTANG BUDI SAMA LO _MA!_ _Xièxiè!_ " setelah itu Ying berlari menuju mejanya meninggalkan Fang yang terbengong-bengong. Padahal dirinya belum mengucapkan akan membantu gadis tersebut. Akhirnya dia mendengus kasar dan memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

-oOo-

Bel istirahat berbunyi begitu keras, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah berpikir dengan materi yang diberikan. Begitu juga dengan Fang, tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera menuju kelas Taufan sambil berlari. terlihat ia sangat terburu-buru.

Begitu sampai di pintu kelas Taufan, Fang berteriak dengan keras "HEH! TAUFANNNNN!" Teriakkan Fang yang melengking membuat semua orang yang masih di dalam kelas tersentak kaget, tak terkecuali orang yang di panggil dengan sadis oleh Fang.

Taufan yang sedang asyik mengunyah makanannya— lebih tepatnya Hasil meminta ke temannya—Tersedak. Dia memukul dadanya yang sesak akibat tersedak."UGHHH! UHUK—UHUKK!" setelah terbebas dari tersedak, Taufan mendelik tajam ke arah Fang, yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengangkat alisnya.

"APAAN SIH LO! GAK USAH TERIAK KALAU MAU MANGGIL ORANG WOI! GUE KESEDAK TAU GAK!" Taufan berteriak penuh emosi, Fang menyeringai penuh kemenang karena berhasil membuat Taufan terkejut.

"Hah, rasain! Udah kek ke Kelas Hali yukkk! Ada yang penting nih!"

"HUHHH! YAUDAH AYO! BETE GUE SAMA LO! CEPETAN!" Taufan menarik tangan Fang dan berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju kelas Halilintar, Fang hanya pasrah begitu tangannya di tarik secara kasar.

Sesampainya mereka di kelas Halilintar, mereka segera menghampiri meja Halilintar. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati meja salah satu sahabat mereka kosong. Taufan kemudian menghampiri teman sekelas Halilintar.

"Hali kemana? Kok mejanya kosong?" Tanya Taufan kepada teman sekelas Halilintar.

"Eh? Entahlah... Tadi sih Gue lihat dia keluar kelas, eh gak tahunya ada kakak kelas yang samperin dia.. habis itu Halilintar dipaksa ikut pergi.." jawabnya. Fang dan Taufan terkejut begitu mendengar penjelasan salah satu teman sekelas Halilintar. Mereka masih memasang wajah tenang agar tidak terlihat panik.

"Lo tahu Hali di bawa kemana?" Tanya Fang, yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Fang dan Taufan saling berpandangan, tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera berlari meninggalkan kelas Halilintar. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan heran yang orang-orang lemparkan kearah mereka, yang mereka pikirkan adalah keberadaan Halilintar saat ini.

-oOo-

"Jadi, alasan Lo kenapa jarang ikut latihan taekwondo apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan iris cokelat , Pemuda tersebut sekarang bersama Halilintar, mereka berada di gedung olahraga yang dekat gudang. Halilintar yang sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ketua klubnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan kemudian menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf Adu du, Gue lupa kabarin Lo kalau Gue sibuk kerja sambilan.. akhir-akhir ini kerjaan sambilan Gue banyak. Kerja sambilan Gue minggu ini full, tapi besok udah gak full banget." Jawab Halilintar dengan muka sedatar mungkin. Pemuda yang bernama Adu du tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia juga mengacak rambutnya kasar akibat kesal.

"Duhh.. Lo tuh ya, Bikin Gue panik terus! Gue pikir Lo kenapa.. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang ke Gue dong! Hahhh.." Adu du mendesah kasar, Halilintar tertunduk karena merasa tidak bertanggung jawab kepada Ketua klub. Kemudian Halilntar meminta maaf walaupun suaranya tak terdengar jelas. Adu du hanya tersenyum lembut, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa memarahi Halilintar, toh ia sudah mengenal Halilintar dari kecil. Jadi ia hanya menganggap Halilintar sebagai adiknya.

Adu du mengusap kepala Halilintar yang tertutupi topi hitam bergaris merahnya dengan lembut, Halilintar tersentak kaget, ia mendongak dan mendapati Adu du tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Lain kali, kalau Lo ada kerja sambilan terus ribet. Bilang ke Gue, biar Gue gak panik sama khawatir kalau Lo ada masalah atau engga." Halilintar hanya merona begitu mendengar kakak kelasnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Ia hanya mengangguk dengan kikuk. Adu du hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku yang jarang di tunjukkan Halilintar kepada orang lain.

"Em, Lo masih ikut turnamen kan?" tanya Adu du dengan hati-hati. Halilintar menautkan alisnya bingung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Adu du yang terkesan hati-hati terhadap dirinya. "Masih, emang kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar heran.

"Syukur deh, yaudah Lo cepetan balik ke kelas Lo, bentar lagi mau habis istirahatnya. Sorry ya istirahat Lo kepakai buat ngobrol sama Gue hehehe.. Oh iya, Besok Kita mulai latihan buat turnamen, mungkin seminggu ini bakal ambil waktu jam pelajaran. Jaga kesehatan ya! Titip salam buat Adik-adik Lo!" Ucap Adu du sambil menepuk kepala Halilintar pelan. Halilintar mengangguk, Ia kemudian berjalan setelah Adu du meninggalkan dirinya.

Hanya Adu du yang ia hormati sebagai kakak kelas. Bukan karena sekedar sudah saling mengenal dari kecil, tetapi karena Ia juga menganggap Adu du seperti Kakak tertuanya. Halilintar tahu, Hanya Adu du yang tidak mengungkit masalah orang tuanya yang tiada. Adu du tahu kapan ia harus menempatkan dirinya untuk masalah pribadi dengan masalah kegiatan yang di ikutinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya. Mereka tersenyum sinis. Merasa ada yang memperhatikkannya, Halilintar menoleh kebelakang. Tetapi yang dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Halilintar menggidikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

Saat ia berbelok menuju lorong kelasnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah baju Halilintar, hal itu membuat dirinya terjatuh kebelakang. Halilintar meringis kesakitan dan berusaha untuk bangun. Saat dirinya hendak bangkit, Ia mendapati tendangan yang lumayan kencang di perutnya.

BUAGH

Halilintar hanya bisa meringis, luka yang bekas di pukul tempo hari masih belum sembuh, di tambah lagi dengan pukulan yang keras tepat di bagian perutnya. Ia tahu siapa yang memukul dirinya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendapat tendangan yang kencang di perutnya, Halilintar terpaksa membuat tameng dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat Ejo jo yang tersenyum sinis

"Heh, bangun Lo! Dasar lemah!" teriak Tom kepada Halilintar, yang di teriaki hanya menatap datar ke arah Tom. Ia tidak berminat untuk meladeni Ejo jo dan anak buahnya sama sekali, Halilintar berusaha bangkit dan menatap Ejo jo dengan tatapan datar namun dingin.

"Apa mau Lo? Masih gak puas Lo ngehajar Gue tadi pagi dan semalem HAH?! GUE GAK ADA URUSAN SAMA SAMPAH KAYAK LO! MINGGIR DARI GUE!" Bentak Halilintar dengan suara yang dingin dan keras, ia terus menatap Ejo jo dengan perasaan benci. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mematahkan kepala Ejo jo dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. ia kemudian mentralkan lagi nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah akibat emosi. Ejo jo tersenyum sinis ke arah Halilintar.

"Tch, Sombong banget. Dengar ya! Gue masih belum puas dengan Lo!"

"Sampai kapan Lo mau ngehajar Gue?! HAH?!" Halilintar berusaha terlihat tenang, walaupun suaranya sudah mulai meninggi.

" _Well, well, well.. I'll beat you until you kneel for mercy to me._ " Ucap Ejo jo tidak kalah dingin dengan Halilintar. Ejo jo menatap Halilintar penuh dengan kebencian, ia terus menatap lurus ke arah mata Halilintar. Halilintar membalas tatapan Ejo jo dengan tatapan dingin.

" _Never , I'm not willing to bow down and beg for mercy to you.. Assh*le._ "

"Owowowow, Jadi Lo gak mau minta ampun kepada Gue? _Okay, as your wish~ GUYS HIT HIM AND FINISH HIM!_ " Setelah mendengar Perintah dari Ejo jo, Tom dan Petai menerjang ke arah Halilintar dan bersiap melayangkan Pukulan.

"WOI BERHENTI!" Teriak seseorang yang berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, saat mereka melihat siapa yang berani menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, Ternyata yang melakukannya adalah Taufan dan Fang.

"Ng—NGAPAIN LO BERDUA KE SINI HAH?!" Halilintar terkejut melihat Taufan dan Fang yang datang menghampiri dirinya.

"HEH BEGO! LO KEMANA AJA TADI HAH?! LO TADI KITA CARIIN TAU! GARA-GARA LO KITA GAK KE KANTIN! DONAT LOBAK MERAHNYA SUDAH HABIS JADINYA!" Fang terlihat emosi, semua hanya menatap Fang dan bersweatdrop ria, Taufan yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya meratapi betapa bodohnya temannya yang berada di sampingnya.

"BODOH! LIHAT SITUASI DONG FANG! INI ADA YANG MAU MUKUL HALI LO MALAH MIKIRIN DONAT SEGALA!"

"APA SIH LO FAN! GUE KAN DARI KEMARIN GAK MAKAN DONAT! YA JELAS GUE EMOSI LAH!" Semua yang berada di situ hanya bisa sweatdrop begitu melihat pertengkaran gaje antara Fang dan Taufan. Halilintar hanya bisa mengusap mukanya kasar dan merutuki nasipnya memiliki teman yang amat _**ABSURD**_.

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" Teriak Ejo jo, ia merasa kesal karena ada yang berani-beraninya menghentikan aksi balas dendamnya. Terlihat Ejo jo mengepalkan tangannya begitu kencang saking kesalnya dan gemas melihat Fang dan Taufan berteriak gaje.

" _Guys, HIT THEM! MAKE SURE THEY CAN'T WAKE UP AGAIN!_ " Ucap Ejo jo memerintah dengan emosi, Kedua anak buah Ejo jo mengangguk setuju dan mereka berlari kearah Fang dan Taufan untuk menghajar mereka semua.

"Tch, udah main keroyokan, nyuruh orang lagi! Dasar Payah! Dasar Lemah! Fan, ayo kita ajarin mereka buat gak ngebully orang!"

"Hahaha! Gue setuju sama Lo Fang! Lumayan juga buat latihan~" Taufan tertawa meremehkan dan keduanya menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi kedua anak buah Ejo jo yang berlari menuju arah mereka.

-oOo-

Kini Fang dan Taufan sedang membantu Halilintar berjalan menuju UKS, setelah menghajar Ejo jo dan anak buahnya. Ejo jo dan anak buahnya langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga begitu kalah melawan Taufan dan Fang, Taufan menertawai sekencang mungkin dan Fang hanya tersenyum meremehkan Kakak kelas yang menurut mereka begitu pengecut.

Mereka langsung memapah Halilintar yang mendapat pukulan dari Ejo jo dan anak buahnya. Suasana di sekitar lorong menuju UKS begitu sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara tapak kaki yang beradu dengan lantai yang begitu licin.

"Sepi banget..." Celutuk Taufan yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga, Fang hanya memutar matanya malas dan lebih memilih membantu Halilintar yang berjalan dengan tertatih sampai ia ingat ada sebuah pertanyaan yang di titipkan oleh Ying.

"Halilintar.." Panggil Fang, yang di panggil menengok ke arahnya dan menatap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa?"

" _Well,_ Sebenernya ini bukan pertanyaan dari Gue ya, ini dari Ying teman se Ekskul Lo.. Jadi _to the point_ , Kenapa Lo jarang masuk Taekwondo? Padahal katanya Lo ikut turnamen.." Fang bertanya dengan memasang wajah datar, padahal di dalam hatinya ia begitu penasaran dengan masalah Halilintar jarang masuk Ekskul. Setahunya, Jika dia terpilih untuk maju ke turnamen atau semacamnya, Halilintar akan rajin masuk Ekskul dan tekun mengikutinya.

"Oh.. ya masalah itu, Gue udah ngomong sama Adu du kok. Masalah Gue jarang masuk udah di selesaikan sama Adu du. Gak usah di pikirin banget deh, Turnamen Gue masih ikut.. kemaren aja Gue banyak kerjaan." ucapnya sambil mengusap lengannya yang nyeri.

"Wow Hali, Lo sanggup gak tuh kira-kira turnamen terus kerja?" Taufan terlihat penasaran, Halilintar hanya mendengus kasar begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Taufan.

"Gue paling izin gak kerja part time dulu, lagian Gue gak mau kecewain Adu du kedua kalinya. terus, Boss tempat Gue kerja part time juga pengertian kok. Asal Gue jelas aja izinnya." Jawaban Halilintar kini mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya.

Sesampainya di UKS, Taufan dan Fang segera membaringkan Halilintar di kasur, setelah itu Fang segera mengambil obat luka dan mengobati tubuh Halilintar yang penuh lebam. Halilintar meringis begitu merasakan kulitnya yang penuh luka terkena obat yang di berikan Fang.

"Tahan sedikit, segini aja udah ngeringis gitu sih.."

"Sakit bodoh! _Gentle_ sedikit gak bisa apa?!"

"Udah pelan-pelan ini Hali ku sayang~"

Halilintar hanya mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari Fang yang menggelikan menurutnya, Taufan yang melihatnya hanya tertawa cekikikan dan langsung mendapat delikkan tajam dari Halilintar. ia langsung terdiam melihat delikkan maut yang di lontarkan Halilintar kepadanya.

"Ish... galak banget sih Hali!"

"BODO AMAT!" ucapnya ketus kepada Taufan.

Taufan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal di marahi oleh Halilintar. Fang tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi Taufan yang menurut dirinya jelek, Taufan semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan muka sambil melipat tangannya begitu di tertawakan oleh Fang.

"Lo ngambek kayak gitu mirip banget jadi Cewek sumpah.." Celutuk Halilintar yang amat dalam.

Fang langsung tertawa keras ketika mendengar ucapan Halilintar yang dalam kepada Taufan "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAUFAN MIRIP CEWEK! WAHAHAHAHA CEWEK! ADUH PERUT GUE SAKIT! WAHAHAHAHAHA BAGUS HALI! BAGUS!" Teriaknya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa keras.

"A—APASIHHH! GUE BUKAN CEWEK! GUE TUH COWOK TULEN TAU! FANG BERISIK KETAWAIN GUE MULU SIH!" terlihat muka Taufan begitu merah menahan rasa malu, Halilintar yang melihat ekspresi Taufan hanya mendengus geli.

" _Actually,_ Muka Fang yang lebih mirip Cewek ketimbang Taufan." Mendengar ucapan yang _lebih_ dalam dari Halilintar, Fang langsung terdiam dan kini giliran Taufan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Se—SERAH LO DEH HAL! TERSERAH! TERSERAH! BODO AMAT!"

Halilintar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia langsung terbahak begitu berhasil mengerjai kedua temannya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak menikmati begitu bebasnya tertawa dengan kedua sahabatnya. Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati momen yang menghangatkan dirinya.

Fang dan Taufan akhirnya ikut tertawa melihat Halilintar yang tertawa begitu lepas. Rasa rindu melihat Halilintar yang tertawa begitu tulus terbayar lunas dengan melihat sendiri mereka dapat membuat Halilintar tertawa lagi.

 _'Andaikan waktu berhenti, kami hanya ingin melihat senyuman dan tawa Halilintar yang begitu tulus tanpa ada kepalsuan'_ Batin mereka dalam hati.

-oOo-

Sepulang Sekolah, Taufan dan Fang membantu Halilintar di tempat kerja part time Halilintar. awalnya Halilintar menolak. tapi begitu melihat muka Fang dan Taufan yang serius, akhirnya dirinya mengizinkan dan langsung mendapatkan sorak sorai dari dua sahabatnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan di temanin kopi kalengan yang mereka genggam masing-masing sebelum kembali bekerja lagi. Mereka terus tertawa dan mengobrol dengan akrab bagaikan tidak bertemu selama 10 tahun.

"Hah... lama gak lihat Lo nimbrung ngobrol sama kita Hali.." ucap Fang sambil meneguk kopi kalengan miliknya, yang di bicarakan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari temannya itu.

"Iya, Lama banget Gue gak sebebas ini kalo ngomong.."Halilintar tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"EI, JANGAN BIKIN BAPER AH! AYO KERJA LAGI AYO! AYO! AYO!" Taufan berteriak heboh, berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang menjadi sedih. Fang hanya memutar matanya malas dan Halilintar tertawa melihatnya.

"Soal yang tadi di Sekolah, _thanks for your help Guys..._ Mungkin kalo gak ada kalian Gue sudah habis sama Ejo jo kali.."

" _NO PROBLEM~_ APA SIH YANG GAK MAU GUE BANTU BUAT SAHABAT SENDIRI AHAHAHAHAH~" Taufan tertawa penuh bangga, Fang juga ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari temannya yang ceria itu. Halilintar menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Oh iya, Gue ada kabar baik buat lo berdua!" Halilintar tersenyum ke arah Fang dan Taufan, keduanya penasaran begitu melihat Halilintar yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Kabar Apaan?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Halilintar hanya terkekeh mendengar kedua temannya penasaran, dia memalingkan muka dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nanti juga tahu kok, heheh." Ucapnya singkat, Fang dan Taufan saling bertatapan dan mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N:

HELLOOOO GUYSS~ IM SORRY I SO SO SO LATE TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER OMG SORRY ;A;

Masih adakah yang sudi membaca dan menunggu cerita ini? Duh duh duh...

Akhir-akhir ini saya sering sibuk dengan tugas, kegiatan eskul, dan mengajar adik kelas.. jadi cerita ini agak terbengkalai:" maaf kan saya semuanya~ tapi karena berhubung saya dapat pr dari guru untuk membuat cerita fiksi, jadi saya sekalian melanjutkan fanfic ini ehehehehe CX _and this chappie little bit longer! wihihi X'3_

Saya juga ada kabar untuk Para readers tercinta semuanya, _NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST~ AND I WILL MAKE A NEW FANFIC~ ofc with sho-ai_ X'3,Wohooooohooooooo~

Mungkin agak lama juga di updatenya berhubung saya banyak pr yang menunggu-_- jika ada yang mau memberi ide untuk cerita saya, _you can give me your idea via pm~_ _and im so happy i can update my fanfic~ see ya guys~_

 **Gimme some review and i will replied it guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

IMMORTALS by thunderpearl

Immortals © Fall Out Boy

.

.

Warning!

Typo, New Author, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, Inspirasi dari lagu, Human!Robot, Human!Alien, Jika ada Sho-ai mohon maaf.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **IMMORTALS**

.

.

.

 _We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

.

.

.

 _Kita bisa jadi manusia abadi. Hanya tak lama, tak lama_

.

.

.

 _._ Sehari sebelum Pertandingan Taekwondo di mulai, Fang dan Taufan merencanakan sebuah Kejutan untuk Halilintar. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah Taufan, dari jam 6 pagi mereka masih menyiapkan rencana kejutan untuk Halilintar. Sebenarnya rencana Kejutan untuk Halilintar sudah dibuat Seminggu yang lalu, Tetapi baru terlaksana sekarang. Salahkan Taufan yang lupa menyimpan kertas rencana yang sudah mereka buat minggu lalu.

"Sudah siap bahan-bahannya?" Tanya Fang kepada Taufan, Taufan menggangguk dan tersenyum lebar karena rencananya akan berhasil dan _plus,_ dia tidak akan melupakan lagi rencananya.

"UDAH DONG! KALI INI GUE GAK BAKAL LUPA LAGI! WAHAHAHAHAHA" Fang yang mendengar ucapan Taufan hanya mendengus kasar.

"Tch, Awas aja Lo lupa lagi! Kalau engga, Gue pukul muka Lo pake Skate board kesayangan Lo!" Ancam Fang. Taufan hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya dan tanda _'Peace'_ kepada Fang.

"Halilintar Tandingnya besok ya? Hari apa sih?" Tanya Taufan kepada Fang.

"Besok hari Minggu! Dasar Tolol!"

"ISH! GAK PERLU NGATAIN GUE TOLOL BISA GAK SIH?!"

"LAGINYA LO BEGO BANGET BISA LUPA SAMA PERTANDINGAN HALI SIH?! MAKANYA TANDAIN TUH KALENDER LO!"

"HIEH NGAPAIN BANGET GUE KERAJINAN KAYAK LO! GAK PERLU!"

"HIDUP TUH HARUS TERATUR! PANTES AJA HIDUP LU GAK PERNAH BENER!"

"A—APA LO BILANG?! SINI LO BERANTEM SAMA GUE!"

"APA LO! GUE GAK TAKUT SAMA LO!"

"AYO SINI MAJU!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Taufan terbuka, kedua remaja tersebut menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati sesosok bocah berumur 5 tahun yang mengenakan piyama berwarna biru langit sambil mengucek matanya di balik pintu kamar Taufan.

"Kak Taufannnn~ Berisikkkk! Air masih ngantukk!" ucap Air sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Air kesal karena teriakkan Taufan dan Fang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eh, Air sudah bangun... Hehehe maaf ya ganggu tidurnya.." Taufan nyengir kuda karena sudah mengganggu adiknya, Air hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasur Taufan. Ia menaikki kasur Taufan dan segera menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur kembali.

"Ehhhhh! Malah tidurrr! Air bangun dong!" Taufan mendekati Air dan mengguncang pelan bahu Air, bermaksud untuk membangunkan Air.

"Gak mau! Ihhhhh... Air ngantukk!" Rengek Air yang terus menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Air terus menepiskan tangan Taufan yang mengganggu menurut dirinya.

"Hei! Daripada Lo ngenganggu Adik Lo, mendingan Lo bantuin Gue! Ada manfaat dikit kek bantuin orang!" Fang kesal karena dari setadi Taufan terus membangunkan Adiknya, bukan membantu dirinya yang kesusahan menyiapkan kejutan untuk Halilintar.

Taufan mendengus dan segera menghampiri Fang, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

-oOo-

Di sisi lain, Halilintar sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya saat turnamen besok. Dibantu kedua Adiknya, Gempa dan Api. Halilintar menyiapkan peralatan yang harus dibawa besok.

"Besok Kak Hali lomba ya?" Tanya Gempa Antusias, Halilintar tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Gempa dengan gemas.

"Iya, besok Kakak Turnamen. Doakan supaya Kakak sukses ya?"

"Iya! Api nanti habis Sholat berdoa supaya Kak Halilintar menang!" Api tersenyum bangga dengan idenya, Halilintar terkekeh pelan. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka diselingi dengan aksi Api dan Gempa yang berlaga seperti ahli Taekwondo sungguhan. Halilintar tertawa melihatnya dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kedua Adiknya karena aksi yang mereka tunjukkan kepadanya.

Setelah menyiapkan keperluan untuk pertandingannya, kini Halilintar, Api dan Gempa sedang menyiapkan diri untuk pergi berbelanja ke supermarket yang dekat dengan rumah mereka. Halilintar sudah berjanji akan membelikan makanan favorit kedua Adiknya.

"Siap? Kita jalan-jalan sebentar yuk, kita belanja dan beli Sosis kesukaan kalian ya?" Tanya Halilintar kepada kedua Adiknya. Mereka sudah berada di luar rumah dan mengunci rumahnya. Kedua Adiknya terlihat tidak sabaran, mereka terus berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"AYOOOO BERANGKATTTTT!" Jawab keduanya antusias, mereka segera menyeret Halilintar untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Halilintar hanya bisa menggeleng dan segera mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak di seret oleh Gempa dan Api.

Memang pergi ke Supermaket merupakan hal sepele untuk kita. Tapi bagi Halilintar dan kedua Adiknya, hal itu merupakan kegiatan yang amat mewah semenjak Orangtua mereka meninggal. Tak jarang, momen jalan-jalan dan berbelanja ke Supermarket dengan kedua Adikya adalah momen yang paling di sukai oleh Halilintar. Toh, tak salahkan membuat Gempa dan Api bergembira keluar rumah, mungkin sehabis belanja mereka bisa bermain di taman yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi bersama kedua Orangtuanya.

-oOo-

"Fang..."

"..."

"Fang~"

"..."

"Fang!"

"..."

"FANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"APAAN SIH?!"

"DARITADI GUE PANGGILIN GAK DIRESPON! KENAPA SIH LO?!"

"A—Ahh.. ohh sorry, Gue kepikiran omongan Halilintar pas kita bantu dia kerja sambilan.." Fang berkata lirih. Taufan yang mendengar alasan Fang tidak merespon dirinya menjadi terdiam. Masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Halilintar yang Kemarin.

 **Flashback**

" _APAAAA?! SEKOLAH KE JEPANG?! ?" Teriak Taufan dan Fang bersamaan, Mereka terkaget-kaget mendengar berita yang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Bagai di sambar petir pada siang hari, keduanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Halilintar._

" _Heeeeeiiiii! Gue belum selesai bicaranya! Gue Sekolah di Jepang maksudnya itu Kuliah di sana.." Jelas Halilintar, Fang dan Taufan hanya terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Halilintar._

" _Terus?" Tanya Fang Ambigu, Halilintar hanya menautkan alisnya heran begitu mendengar pertanyaan ambigu dari Fang._

" _Maksudnya?" Halilintar meminta penjelasan kepada Fang._

" _Maksud Gue, Terus... Lo disana sampai Kapan?"_

" _Eng... entahlah, mungkin sampai Gue kerja di sana.."_

" _Berarti Lo bakal lama dong di Jepang?" Tanya Taufan, Halilintar mengangguk dan tertunduk. Ia baru menyadari kalau dia akan pergi jauh cukup lama._

" _Yah.. gimana ya, Gue dapat beasiswa Kuliah di Jepang.. beasiswa kuliah jurusan Design Grafis.. menurut Gue itu peluang besar."Halilintar berkata lirih, memang hal itu merupakan peluang besar untuk menggapai mimpinya._

 _Fang dan Taufan terdiam. Mereka senang mendengar kalau Halilintar bisa mengejar impiannya, tetapi mereka tidak siap jika berpisah dengan Halilintar._

" _Kapan pindahnya?" Fang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Halilintar, Halilintar mengusap tengkuknya dan sedikit tertawa canggung untuk mengurangi kadar gugupnya._

" _Setelah lulus SMA, Gue, Gempa, dan Api langsung pindah ke Jepang.."_

 _Ketiganya terdiam. Mereka masih bergelut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, terdengar helaan napas dari Halilintar. Ia merasa apa yang dia pilih salah._

" _Eng... Apa Gue tolak aja ya beasiswanya?"Tanya Halilintar ragu, Fang dan Taufan menggeleng kencang. Tidak setuju dengan ide Halilintar untuk menolak kesempatan emas tersebut._

" _Gak! Udahlah Hal! Terima aja! Kesempatan emas begini Lo tolak, Jarang-jarang kalau ada kesempatan yang sama?" Sargah Taufan tidak setuju. Halilintar terdiam dan setelah dipiki-pikir kembali, akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap dengan keputusannya._

" _Ok, Gue ambil Beasiswanya! Thank's buat dukungan Kalian Guys!" Halilintar berkata dengan mantab. Fang dan Taufan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Halilintar yang penuh keyakinan tersebut._

 **End Flashback**

"Jujur sebenarnya Gue gak mau misah sama Halilintar..." Ungkap Fang jujur, Taufan mengangguk setuju. Ada rasa tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan sahabat karib mereka itu. Tetapi mengingat hal itu dapat membuat sayap Halilintar semakin berkembang, mereka mau tidak mau harus ikhlas melepaskan kepergiannya ke Negeri Matahari terbit tersebut, memboyong Adik-adiknya dan meninggalkan diri mereka.

"Kak Hali memang mau kemana kak?" Tanya Air penasaran, Taufan tersentak kaget karena kemunculan Adik bungsunya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"ISH AIR NIH! BIKIN KAGET AJA SIH!"

"Ihhhh! Air kan nanya Kakak! Masa gak di jawab sihhh?!" Air menggembungkan pipinyanya karena sebal pertanyaan dia tidak di jawab oleh Taufan.

"Halilintar mau pergi ke Jepang Air, sama Gempa dan Api.." Jelas Fang kepada Air. Air mengangguk paham. Terlihat Air masih berpikir, Fang masih setia menunggu pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan oleh Adiknya Taufan.

"Berarti, Api sama Gempa gak main lagi dong sama Air?" Terlihat raut wajah sedih di wajah Air. Fang bingung harus bagaimana, ia melempar pertanyaan tersebut ke Taufan. Taufan mendengus dan menatap Adik bungsunya itu.

"Kemungkinan Iya, Tapi kita masih ada 1 tahun buat bareng mereka. Ayo kita habiskan waktu sama mereka sebelum mereka pindah!"

Fang dan Air tersenyum mendengar usulan dari Taufan,Usul yang bagus bukan? Masih ada 1 tahun mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama. Ketiganya tersenyum, Fang dan Taufan kini melanjutkan membuat kejutan yang menarik untuk Halilintar, dibantu Air agar kegiatan mereka cepat selesai.

-oOo-

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, Pertandingan Taekwondo segera di mulai. Semua orang sudah mempersiapkan untuk hari ini, Tidak terkecuali Halilintar. Saat ini Halilintar sedang menenangkan dirinya. Jujur ia merasa sedikit gugup, walaupun dia Ahli dalam pertandingan Taekwondo, tetap saja ia merasa takut. Lawannya kali ini bukan main-main. Ia dengar dari orang-orang lawannya adalah juara Nasional, _plus_ Lawannya memiliki Skill yang bisa di bilang lumayan.

Halilintar terus mengatur napasnnya agar lebih tenang. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menepuk Bahunya. Halilintar menoleh dan mendapati Adu du yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Semangat! Menang atau Kalah itu gak penting! Yang terpenting usaha Lo! Gue tahu Lo bisa, Fighting~" Adu du menyemangati dirinya dan menepuk Bahu Halilintar lumayan kencang. Sakit sih memang, tapi Adu du bermaksud menyemangati Halilintar dengan caranya sendiri. Halilintar mendengus geli karena tahu tingkah salah satu Ketua Klubnya yang akan memberikan semangat dengan sedikit sadis.

"Yap, _thank's for your support.. i will fight until the end!_ " Ucap Halilintar penuh semangat, Adu du tertawa mendengar ucapan Halilintar yang jarang di ucapkannya itu.

"Halaahhh, Sok Inggris.. Pokoknya semangat ya! Gue kasihan juga sama muka Lo.. Kusut banget kayak kertas koran buat bungkus gorengan! Hehehe~"

"Kurang ajar, ya.. ya..ya.. Udah Lo ke yang lain aja! Nanti Gue susul.." Halilintar terkekeh mendengar ucapan Adu du tadi. Adu du mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Halilintar untuk melakukan _briefing_ terhadap yang lain.

Halilintar kembali mengatur napasnya. Benar kata Adu du, menang atau kalah itu urusan nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah prosesnya. Perkataan Adu du tadi membuatnya teringat dengan Fang dan Taufan. Ia menjadi sedih karena keputusannya memilih untuk mengambil beasiswa tersebut. Halilintar segera menggelengkan kepalanya _'Bukan waktunya mikir yang kayak begitu, tenangkan dirimu Hali, fokus ke turnamen! Aku yakin Fang dan Taufan tidak akan suka kalau aku tidak serius dalam turnamen ini!'_ Pikirnya sambil menenagkan kegelisahannya. Sekarang dia sudah siap untuk turnamen, ia langsung menghampiri yang lain untuk melakukan _briefing_ terlebih dahulu.

-oOo-

Turnamen sudah dimulai, Sekarang Giliran Halilintar untuk bertanding. Lawannya merupakan Juara Nasional dengan berat 56 Kg, memang beratnya Halilitar hanya 53 Kg, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya begitu saja. Setelah memberi Hormat, Keduanya menyiapkan Kuda-kuda dan mendapatkan aba-aba mulai dari wasit.

Pertandingan terdiri dari 3 babak, masing-masing babak terdiri dari waktu 2 menit. Bagian yang dapat di serang hanya Kepala dan badan yang sudah di lindungi dengan _body protector._ Point tertinggi yang di dapat adalah menendang Kepala sesuai dengan peraturan, maka dari itu Halilintar fokus menatap lawannya tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendapat tendangan di perutnya dari lawannya tersebut. Halilintar tersungkur karena kaget. Ia bangkit kembali dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan fokus kembali. Lawannya melayangkan tendangan kearah kepalanya dan langsung di tangkis dengan kaki Halilintar. Lawannya jatuh karena mendapat tangkisan yang diberikan oleh Halilintar.

Halilintar mengatur napasnya kembali, Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakkan yang memanggil dirinya. Saat ia mencari suara teriakkan tersebut, yang ia dapati adalah Fang, Taufan, Air, Gempa, dan Api yang berteriak kencang sambil membawa spanduk dengan tulisan _"HALILINTAR KU SAYANG BERJUANG! SEMANGATTT! W)~"_ Halilintar langsung _sweat drop_ membaca spanduk yang amat memalukan tersebut, Terdengar juga Teriakkan Heboh dari kelima orang yang berada di bangku penonton.

"HALILINTAR SAYANG! JANGAN NYERAHHHHHHH! TAUFAN SELALU MENDOAKAN MU MASSSS!"

"KAK HALILINTAR BERJUANGGGGGG! POKOKNYA GEMPA GAK MAU TAHU! KAK HALI HARUS MENANG!"

"WOI HALII! JANGAN KALAHHH! SEMANGATTTTT! KALAHIN TUH LAWAN LOOO!"

"KAK HALIIII! API SUDAH DOAIN KAKAK SETELAH SHOLAT! KAKAK JANGAN KALAHHH!"

"KAK HALI SEMANGATTTT! AIR GAK TAHU MAU NGOMONG APA LAGIII!"

Halilintar menganga begitu mendengar teriakkan dari mereka, sungguh menjijikan saat disoraki seperti itu (Terlebih lagi dengan teriakkan Taufan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding). Tapi ia merasa hatinya menghangat karena mendengar dan melihat orang-orang yang ia sayang memberinya dukungan yang amat banyak.

Dengan semangat, Halilintar memasang kuda-kudanya kembali dengan mantab. Setelah mendengar dukungan penuh dari kelima orang tersebut, Halilintar tidak mau membuat mereka kecewa. Kini ia menyerang Lawannya dengan memberi tendangan kearah Kepalanya dan berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya tersebut. Wasit menghentikan keduanya karena babak pertama telah selesai.

Kini wasit memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai babak selanjutnya, Halilintar segera melayangkan Tendangan kearah Perut Lawannya tersebut. Sayangnya lawannya langsung menepis dengan Kakinya dan hal itu hampir membuat Halilintar jatuh. Halilintar kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali menyerang lawannya, Ia sedikit memutar badannya dan melayangkan tendangan ke Kepala Lawannya dan membuat Lawannya itu jatuh terjerembab. Halilintar kembali mengatur napasnya dan menunggu lawannya bangkit.

Lawannya bangkit dan dan menyerang Halilintar ke arah Kepalanya. Tendangan bertubi-tubi di tangkis sekuat tenaga oleh Halilintar, sayang bagi Halilintar. Tendangan yang ke 4 mengenai Kepalanya dan membuat dirinya terpelanting ke belakang. Halilintar berusaha bangkit. Wasit kembali menghentikan keduanya karena babak kedua telah berakhir. Keduanya terlihat mengatur napas. Terlihat jelas peluh membanjiri kedua orang tersebut. Halilintar berdecak kesal karena point Lawannya hampir sama. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus unggul dalam mengumpulkan point sebanyak-banyaknya

Wasit telah memberikan Aba-aba kembali, Halilintar lansung memberikan tendangan kearah perut lawannya, tendangan tersebut dapat di tangkis oleh lawannya itu. Halilintar terus memberikan tendangan ke perut lawannya dan salah satu tendangannya berhasil mengenai perut lawannya tersebut dan membuat lawannya sedikit menjauh dari dirinya. Halilintar terus memberikan Tendangan dan sekarang ia mengincar Kepala lawannya tersebut. Lawannya kewalahan menangkis tendangan bertubu-tubi yang di dapat dari Halilintar. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah layangan berhasil mengenai keningnya. Ia terpelanting cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Halilintar masih setia menunggu lawannya bangkit. Setelah lawannya bangkit, Halilinta segera memutar badannya dan menendang perut lawannya. Setelah itu, ia mendapat tendangan kearah perutnya dan berhasil ia tangkis dengan baik, Halilintar segera melayangkan Tendangan yang lumayan cepat kearah kepala lawannya dan membuat lawannya terjatuh kebelakang. Wasit segera mengakhiri pertandingan, Kedua pemuda tersebut langsung memberikan Tanda Hormat terakhir. Pertandingan kini telah selesai.

-oOo-

Beberapa hari setelah Turnamen usai, Kini Halilintar menang sebagai Juaranya. Ada rasa bangga terselip di dirinya. Tetapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa lebih senang, Kelima orang yang ia sayangi datang dan memberikan dukungan terhadap dirinya. Ia merasa begitu senang, Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai di Rumah Halilintar.

"Ciee~ Yang menang kayaknya bahagia banget sihhh~" Goda Taufa ke Halilintar, Halilintar lansung mendengus tidak suka karena di goda oleh Taufan. Menyadari hal itu, Taufan terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Halilintar dengan kencang.

"BERCANDA DOANG LANGSUNG BAPER, HALILINTAR BISA AJA DEH~"

"Apa-apaan sih Lo Fan! Ganggu mulu!"

"Woi Lo berdua, daripada berantem mendingan Kita makan aja deh. Gue lapar tahu gak?" Usul Fang kepada dua Sahabat karibnya. Karena setuju dengan ide itu kini Halilintar bangkit dan bersiap menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berenam.

"Btw, Kita Berdua ikhlas kalau Lo mau Kuliah dan kerja di Jepang.." Ucap Fang gamblang. Halilintar yang sedang mengiris bawang terkejut dan tanpa sengaja kulit jarinya juga teriris oleh pisau.

"A—Aduhhh!" Sontak Taufan dan Fang Kaget, mereka langsung mengkerubungi Halilintar yang jarinya terluka. Halilintar langsung menghisap jarinya yang berdarah dan meringis karena perih yang ia rasakan

"A—Aduh HALI! MAAF GUE GAK SENGAJA NGOMONGNYA MAAFF!"

"FANG TOLOL! LO KALAU MAU NGOMONG LIHAT SITUASI DONG! LIHAT SEKARANG HALILINTAR JARINYA TERLUKAAAA!"

"YA KAN GUE GAK TAHU! APAAN SIH LO DARIPADA LO MARAHIN GUE MENDING LU AMBIL KOTAK P3K DEH!"

"HARUSNYA YANG NGAMBIL LO FANG! LO YANG BIKIN HALILINTAR LUKA JUGA!"

"OK! GUE AMBIL! DASAR TAUFAN NYEBELIN!"

"LO YANG NYEBELIN!"

"BISA DIAM GAK SIH LO BERDUA HAH?! LUKA SEGINI AJA DI RIBUTTIN! BIAR GUE YANG OBATIN SENDIRI! MENDINGAN LO BERDUA SIAPIN BAHAN-BAHAN BUAT MASAK! BIAR GUE YANG MASAK!" Halilintar langsung menghentikan pertengkaran Fang dan Taufan, Keduanya langsung mengehentikan Aksinya dan langsung menuruti perintah Halilintar.

Halilintar berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena kotak P3K berada di situ. Sebelum sampai di ambang pintu, Halilintar lansung berbalik dan mengahadap kearah Fang dan Taufan.

"Yang tadi itu... seriusan Kalian Ikhlas nih?" Halilintar bertanya untuk memastikan kembali. Taufan dan Fang berpandangan dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Halilintar. Halilintar tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih.." Ucapnya lirih, kini ia bisa bernapas lega karena kedua sahabat karibnya sudah mengizinkan dirinya untuk pergi keluar Negri untuk menggapai mimpinya. Ia merasa semakin mantab untuk mengambil keputusannya tersebut. Fang dan Taufan tersenyum dengan tulus mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang dilontarkan kepada mereka.

"Sama-sama.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

-oOo-

 **10 Tahun kemudian**

Terdengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru di sepanjang Koridor gedung yang cukup ramai. Banyak orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar daerah tersebut. Terdapat dua pemuda yang memakai Kemeja dan dasi terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, yang satu memakai Kacamata dan memiliki rambut biru keunguan yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, satunya lagi memiliki rambut berwarna kehitaman yang dibuat sedikit berantakan dan mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru langit. terdengar teriakkan yang cukup keras memanggil kedua orang tersebut.

"KAK TAUFANN! KAK FANGG! TUNGGU! AIR GAK KUAT LARINYAA!" Yang dipanggil dengan nama Taufan menoleh ke remaja yang nampak berlari sekuat tenaganya, Ia langsung menghampiri remaja tersebut dan menarik pergelangannya agar berlari lebih cepat.

"Gak ada waktu lagi! Kita telat banget! Larinya lebih cepat lagi Air! Nanti kita dapat tempat yang paling belakang!"

"Hah—Hahh.. I.. Iya Kakk..."

"Taufan! Air! Cepat larinya! Keburu kita gak dapat tempat!" Teriak Fang dari kejauhan, Keduanya langsung menyusul Fang dengan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berada di tempat yang mereka tuju. Ada acara seminar di dalam Aula gedung tersebut. Fang dan Taufan awalnya di paksa menemani Air untuk pergi ke seminar tentang komik dan animasi, awalnya mereka menolak. Tetapi setelah melihat jurus maut yang dilontarkan oleh mata Air, membuat keduanya pasrah untuk menemani.

Mereka langsung masuk kedalam setelah regristrasi ulang dan mencari tempat duduk yang paling depan. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang mereka mau. Ketiga orang tersebut langsung menghela napas lega karena masih belum terlambat.

Terlihat Air sedang mengecek Handphonenya, setelah itu ia bangkit dari bangku dan sedang mencari seseorang.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya Taufan penasaran. Air langsung menatap kearah Kakaknya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Api dan Gempa Kak!" Ujarnya dengan tersenyum, Fang dan Taufan terbelalak mendengar perkataan Air.

"SERIUS? BERARTI ADA HALILINTAR JUGA DONG?!" Ucap mereka berbarengan, Keduanya lansung mendapat tatapan setelah berteriak dan langsung memohon maaf kepada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Air hanya tertawa dan kembali tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang dan Air langsung menoleh. Ia mendapati 2 remaja kembar yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai Air! Lama gak bertemu!" Ucap mereka berbarengan. Air langsung menerjang kedua remaja tersebut dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"GEMPA! API! LAMA GAK KETEMU! KANGEN BANGET SAMA KALIAN YA AMPUNN!" Teriak Air kepada Api dan Gempa, kedua remaja tersebut membalas pelukan dari Air dengan erat.

"Hei Kalian berdua, Apa kabar?" Tanya Taufan ke Gempa dan Api. kedua Remaja tersebut melepas pelukan dari Air dan menatap kearah Taufan dan Fang sambil tersenyum.

"Kami semua baik, Apa kabar Kak Fang dan Kak Taufan?" Ucap Gempa lembut. Terlihat begitu jelas bahwa Gempa dan Api sudah menjadi dewasa, Api hanya nyengir kuda sambil merangkul pundak Gempa. Air juga kini terlihat lebih tinggi dan dewasa dibandingkan dulu.

"Kita disini baik-baik aja.. Btw, Mana Halilintar? Gak sama Kalian?" Tanya Fang penasaran. Api, Gempa dan Air menahan tawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan Fang. Mereka memiliki rencana khusus bagi Taufan dan Fang. Fang hanya menautkan alisnya karena bingung dengan ketiga remaja tersebut yang tiba-tiba menahan tawa.

"Ada Kok, Nanti Kak Hali nyusul, Ah acaranya udah mulai tuh, ayo duduk." Usul Api yang disetujui oleh ketiganya.

Saat Mc sudah membuka acaranya, Taufan dan Fang masih mencari keberadaan Halilintar yang belum kunjung datang. Tiba-tiba saat Mc memberi tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pembicaranya dan menyuruh orang tersebut datang, Kedua Pria tersebut menganga karena yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah seseorang yang mereka nantikan.

"Pagi semua! Perkenalkan, Nama saya Halilintar.. Saya masih Animator baru disini, mungkin ada yang sudah mengenal Saya? Hahaha, senang bertemu dengan anda semua!" Ucap sang pembicara tersebut. Taufan dan Fang makin menganga lebar mendengar penuturan Pria tersebut.

Api, Gempa dan Air semakin menahan tawanya begitu melihat reaksi Taufan dan Fang yang menurut mereka lucu. Fang dan Taufan langsung menatap ke 3 remaja tersebut meminta penjelasan. Ketiganya hanya mengidikkan bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu dan lansung menahan tawa kembali. Kini Fang dan Taufan baru menyadari Nama pembicara seminar tersebut saat mereka melihat Banner di belakang mereka.

-oOo-

Selesai Acara, Taufan dan Fang langsung berlari ke arah Halilintar dan menerjangnya. Mereka memeluk sangat erat sahabat karib yang amat mereka rindukan tersebut. Halilintar tersentak karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya. Tetapi begitu merasakan pelukan yang dirindukannya dari 10 tahun yang lalu membuatnya lansung membalas pelukan tersebut dengan lebih erat, seperti enggan untuk berpisah dengan Taufan dan Fang.

"KAMPRETTTTTT! SEKARANG LO BALIK KAGAK BILANG KE KITA BERDUA!" Teriak Taufan mengeluarkan kekesalan dan rasa kangenya.

"SIALAN BANGET! LO TADI JADI PEMBICARA SEMINAR PULA! SIALANNNNNNN!"

"Hahahaha.. Sorry _Guys,_ ini rencana kejutan Gempa, Api dan Air buat Kalian. _Well, long time no see you bro!_ " Ucap Halilintar sambil tersenyum. Taufan dan Fang sudah tidak bisa menahan Tangisnya begitu melihat Halilintar kembali dan bertemu mereka.

"HUAAAA! HALILINTARRRRRR! KANGEN BANGET GUE SAMA LOO! KAMPRET KAMPRET KAMPRETTTTT!"

"Hiks.. HALILINTAR _FINALLY YOU ARE BACK! I REALLY MISS YOU! WTF BRO WHY YOU DONT TELL US HUH?!"_

Taufan dan Fang semakin memperat pelukan mereka kepada Halilintar, hal itu membuatnya menjadi sesak napas dan berteriak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"STOPP! HEI STOPPP! JANGAN BIKIN GUE MATI DI PELUK LO SEMUA!"

"Sorry Hal, hehehe..." ketiganya tertawa, melepas rindu yang teramat akibat berpisah cukup lama.

"Lo tahu, sekarang Gue udah jadi apa yang Gue inginkan! Terima kasih buat dukungan Kalian! Gue kembali untuk mengabdi kepada Negara Gue!" Halilintar berkata pelan, masih terasa segar dipikirannya perjuangan kedua sahabatnya itu untuk membuatnya bangkit kembali, membuatnya mengepakkan sayapnya kembali, membuatnya juga mengerti apa itu arti sahabat sesungguhnya.

" _Nah.. it's okay for me and Fang! Glad to know you can be what are you want.._ " Ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum tulus. Fang mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Halilintar karena merasa sudah berhasil membuat Halilintar menjadi apa yang mereka harapkan, dia bisa menggapai mimpinya yang abadi. Halilintar kembali memeluk Fang dan juga memeluk Taufan kembali.

"Ihhhh.. Udah dong acara temu kangennya! Lapar nihhh Kak Hali! Ayo makan!" Api terlihat kesal karena dari setadi yang ia lihat adalah kegiatan peluk-pelukkan dan itu cukup membuatnya semakin lapar, Air dan Gempa setuju dengan perkataan Api.

"Hahahah! _Let's go to grab some food! I will treat all of you!_ " Ucap Halilintar dan di ikuti dengan teriakkan Gembira dari semua orang. Keenam orang tersebut berjalan menuju restoran yang dapat membuat mereka Kenyang. Terlihat jelas semuanya tampak bergembira, selain karena di traktir makan, tetapi juga karena mereka bisa bersama kembali. Mungkin kenangan ini akan tercatat untuk selama-lamannya

' _Terima Kasih, berkat Kalian aku bisa menjadi abadi.. tidak, kita menjadi ABADI bersama..'_

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

A/N:

WIHHHHHHH HELLLOOOOOO THERE! FINALLY I CAN FINISH IMMORTALS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL OF YOU~~ Terima kasih untuk yang membaca, baik yang Silent Reader maupun tidak, Terima kasih untuk dukungan, Review, Follow, dan Favoritenya! Berkat Kalian semua Saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini! IM SO HAPPY HUHUYY~~

Btw, saya mohon maaf apabila banyak salah, baik sengaja atau tidak... dan disini saya mohon maaf jika pertandingan taekwondonya terlihat aneh... Saya belajar dari teman Saya .-.v Maaf juga kalau Saya Updatenya Lama.. Maaf banget ;A;

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian semua! SEE YOU IN MY NEW STORY AND PLEASE ENJOY MY STORY! NANTIKAN CERITA SAYA YANG 'Gimme Your Attention, Api!" DAN LAINNYA! HOPE U WILL LUV IT! PHAY PHAY~~

 **Thx for the luv! Gimme you review and enjoy my new storyy~~**


	8. announcement!

_Hello There!_ Apa kabar? Pada sehatkan?

Saya mohon maaf, lama tidak update cerita.. dan waktu itu saya juga janji akan membuat sequel dari cerita ini.. tapi malah gak buat-buat ceritanya;w; maaff bangeettt... _well, i have a problem_ _in my real life_ , _and its annoying me_. Saya juga terkena masa hiatus dan waktu itu saya tidak punya semangat untuk membuat cerita. _BUT, I WILL WRITING AGAIN!_ SUDAH ADA SEMANGAT NIHHHH~~ tapi saya punya pertanyaan yang ingin saya sampaikan. sooo, tolong di jawab sejujurnya yaa^^

1\. Adakah yang menginginkan saya membuat sekuel dari Immortals? jika iya, cast siapa yang kalian inginkan? (saya ingin fokus ke masalah GempaApiAir)

2\. Lebih baik saya fokus selesaikan masalah saya dan hiatus, atau saya tetap membuat cerita sambil mencari solusi masalah saya? Saya akan usahakan memecahkan masalah saya secepat mungkin.

3\. Dan terakhir. Maukah kalian bersabar untuk menunggu cerita saya? Karena kemungkinan jadwal update saya bertambah lama.. berhubung saya mencari solusi mengatasi masalah saya di real life...

Maaf ya, saya bukan update cerita malah nanya ke kalian-_- (jadinya php pisan ihh;w;) tapi saya janji.. setelah membuat ini, saya akan mencari ide untuk membuat cerita kembali^^ Terima kasih! Untuk review, following, favorite, dan dukungan yang di berikan kepada saya! _I'm so honored to all of you!_


End file.
